Family Rivalry
by LQueenie
Summary: eehh read it! lol! its kinda gonna be based on a story, but its probably already been attempted. I am going to make it take a different turn though! R&R!!!
1. Counting Down

It was Lily Evans' sixth year in her witch and wizardry school, which goes by the name of Hogwarts. She still remembers that fateful day when she got the gold lettered parchment, stating she was leaving her house. She was a bit sad, seeing that she had a wonderful relationship with her mom and dad, but her sister Petunia was a nuisance. If there were ever a contest for the biggest loser, she would win. I mean, it's one thing to be mean, but she also closely resembled a horse/mule. But Lily was constantly counting down the days until she could return back to her home away from home. Lily was the type of girl that guys loved, but she had no interest in boys. She wanted to get out of Hogwarts, and explore the world for all its worth. For the time being though, she enjoyed being herself.  
  
Lily was slumping in a box of stuff that was heavily coated in dust. Lily peered over at Bianca, only her best muggle friend, and said, "I know it's in here somewhere. I can't believe my mom put it up here."  
  
"Well it's okay if you can't find it Lil'," Bianca said, looking around the attic.  
  
"Ah ha!" Lily exclaimed, holding a green book with gold letters of Hogwarts on it. "My Hogwart's year book!" Lily immediately opened it, and glanced for her class. "Okay, promise not to laugh, I can't believe my picture is so horrible in this." Bianca took the yearbook and laughed.  
  
"Lil' you're such a joker, I should've known," Bianca said with a smug look on her face. Lily looked at the moving pictures of her fellow classmates, and saw her picture as she was now.  
  
"I'm not joking, I mean look at this horrible auburn hair, and these horrible green eyes."  
  
"Lil'…you know I would give anything to look like you! I'd rather have brown hair with green eyes, rather than red hair and violet eyes!"  
  
"Well lets just stop this B…" Lily said looking about the attic.  
  
"Wow what a looker," Bianca remarked.  
  
"Whoooo are you talking about B, dear," Lily said, while frolicking over to the pictures.  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Only one of my best friends of my Marauders group," Lily said. A frown went across Lily's face as she said, "Also is supposed to be one of my sworn enemies."  
  
"Uhm…?" Bianca said puzzedly.  
  
"Well, remember that time I told you about my family and another family in a huge dispute."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"It's the Potters," Lily said sadly.  
  
"Ah, what romance, love mixed with hate," Bianca replied, swinging back her head to look at Lily.  
  
"Well it's not like that B! We're just friends," Lily said dazedly.  
  
"And I'm the Pope."  
  
"Really?! Wow! You're my best friend and you haven't told me this yet! Uh! I am insulted," Lily drastically said.  
  
"Very funny Lil'," Bianca said smiling, "But, I know that look in your eyes!"  
  
"What look?" Lily said while giving Bianca her innocent look.  
  
"You know."  
  
"No I don't, tell me."  
  
"Anyway, look at this horrible excuse for a wizard," Bianca said, changing the subject.  
  
"Aw, you're no fun B, but anyway that's Malfoy. See him? Er, he's the Marauders main target. He just asks for it," Lily said, glaring at the picture of Snape.  
  
"I kind of feel bad for you there. I mean he has absolutely no sense of fashion," Bianca said, imitating the girl she saw on the television.  
  
"I know. My gawd. Can you believe the people these days?" Lily said imitating Bianca's sound. Lily and Bianca both broke out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Lily! Bianca! Time for dinner!" Lily's mom said.  
  
"Chow time!" Lily exclaimed, running out and pushing Bianca aside. "Woo! I beat you!"  
  
"I let you win, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Such pitty, sore loser," Lily said giggling.  
  
"Girls…" Lily's mom said, smiling and pointing towards the plates sitting at the table. They both slid into their seats at the table and start munching on the lovely barbecued chicken (A/N: CHICKEN!! Lol sorry it's a joke! :B).  
  
"Ready to leave me for a long time Lil'?" Bianca said with a pout.  
  
"I'm sorry B!" Lily said.  
  
"Aw it's all good, but you better write!"  
  
"I will, I will" Lily said, while drifting off into thoughts of Hogwarts…James….**James! What am I thinking! No! Bad! Aw, my mom won't know anyway….*** 


	2. Beginning another year

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
Lily approached the invisible barrier of 9 ¾ and look sadly at her parents, and Bianca. She made a short wave and was about to go. Suddenly, she saw someone walk up to her and take her arm. It was James!! Her parents were watching her right at the moment. Lily nervously looked at James, and then to her glaring parents.  
  
"James!" Lily growled.  
  
"Hello, my dear. Smile and wave to the family!" James said with a smirk. James looked back and waved at the glaring mom of Lily, and then pulled Lily through the barrier. Lily felt as though her heart was going to stop. Well she knows what she would look forward to when she went home for the summer. She usually went back Christmas, but her parents were going to Egypt, and Petunia was staying with their aunt.  
  
"James, thanks a lot," Lily commented, trying to hide her amusement with anger.  
  
"Your welcome, and I suppose I shall be seeing you on the train," James said smiling.  
  
Lily sighed and said, "Oh but of course." James saluted her and she went towards the train, while James stood next to Sirius and Remus.  
  
Lily lugged her stuff around, and sat in an empty train car. Lily whistled and looked around, waiting for her friends to enter. She heard bustling and pushing, suddenly seeing James fly into the compartment right towards her. They collided and Lily felt herself fly off the seat, and close her eyes tightly.  
  
"Oh James, can't you at least wait till we're gone," Sirius remarked. Lily opened her eyes to a blushing James on top of her. Lily smirked.  
  
"Well James, why didn't you just tell me in the first place," Lily said, playfully kissing him on the cheek. If it was possible, THE James Potter, was turning even redder. Lily was so surprised, she had never seen him like this. He was always the cool and slick one when it came to girls, and this was her!  
  
"Well are you going to just stay there, and view the scenery or get off?" Lily said.  
  
"Oh…um…I think I will view the scenery," James replied, smiling. ***Well there's the James I know.*** Lily pushed him off and jumped on him.  
  
"Pig pile!!!!" Lily yelled. Suddenly she felt the heavy limbs of Sirius, and Remus. Peter, of course, was sitting and watching. She suddenly saw Barbara wave at her, surrounded by her gay friends, who were glaring at her. Well of course they were glaring at her, because the most well-known and hottest guys in Hogwarts, were either on top of her or underneath her. Lily smiled at Barbara and waved to her friends, as they shot even worse looks at her as they all got off of her and James tackled her.  
  
"That was an evil call Lily," James said while holding her in a headlock. Lily countered and flung him against the compartment wall, smiling.  
  
"I like to consider myself evil," Lily said smugly.  
  
"I grant you, Queen of Evil," Sirius said, dubbing her with his wand. Lily laughed bowing, and then sat down next to James.  
  
Lily reminisced, and smiled, thinking of the past years with her buds. She kind of felt deprived, not having many girl friends, but she didn't care. All the other girls were snobs, and spent their time polishing their fingernails. Lily on the other hand would be falling into adventures, and was the main person to do the most daring pranks. Her and James were usually the undercover people who would go in and actually set up the pranks. Sirius was more of the planner, and sometimes helped with the pranks. But, between you and me, he just doesn't do most of the pranks because Lily loves it so much.  
  
The train screeched to a halt, as the first years got off first. ***Ah, first year. Snape 'accidentally' fell of the boat that year, with help from the Marauders of course. Oh yeah, the four boys liked to call themselves the Marauders. Lily didn't like the name, and they had a big dispute about it. They agreed that they would just have that name, because they had their own 'special' meetings that Lily never knew what they were about. She didn't really care, but sometimes she'd find herself wondering what they would do, or what the meeting was about. She shrugged and got up to walk out of the compartment, but found herself falling to the floor. She would've hit head first into the floor, but had this happen to her long enough that she turned on her other side. She stared up to see James smirking at her.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny James," Lily said, while slipping a dung bomb in his pocket. She had set it off before she put it in.  
  
"Well another exciting year at Hogwarts," Sirius said, putting his arm around Lily's neck.  
  
"Oh but it wouldn't be as fun with out you, Sirius," Lily replied, smiling at him.  
  
"I shudder to think of school with out a Sirius Black," James joked. 


	3. Pranks, and mischeif

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, one of the most brilliant writers, owns a large majority of these characters, and such. As for other stuff, I made it up ^_^'  
  
So here it is!  
  
"Aw, what's that smell?" James exclaimed.  
  
"Man, I think it's you," Sirius said smirking, and pointing at his pocket. Lily would've taken the picture of the look on James' face right now. It was a mix between anger and embarrassment, seeing that they were getting the usual lecture from Professor Bottletop. James took it our of his pocket and slide it beneath the crowd.  
  
"….Please try to keep the pranks do-"  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Heather Josten screamed. Other screams could be heard throughout the crowd, as the whole class ran over Professor Bottletop. It was so extremely hard for them to keep start faces when they walked by the Professor, but they managed it. As soon as they got into the castle though, they were on the ground, rolling around in fits of laughter.  
  
"Aw man, did you see your face James?! Let alone the look on Professor Bottletop's!" Remus said through fits of chuckles.  
  
"Yeah, I mean totally priceless," Lily said laughing even more. Suddenly James looked at Lily mischievously.  
  
"James…why are you giving me that look?" Lily gulped.  
  
"Is was you, wasn't it?" James said, with a smile playing across his face.  
  
"Oh, of course not," Lily retorted.  
  
"Heh, well, well, well, I shall get you back! Just watch your back Miss Evans!" James said, with a surprising good impression of a mad scientist. Lily stood up, while Sirius and Remus were still laughing on the floor, and pointed her finger at James.  
  
"You watch your back too!" Lily exclaimed, through a wide smile. Finally, Remus and Sirius got past their fits of giggles, and walked towards the Hall.  
  
Sirius looked back and said through a whiney voice, "C'mon guys, I'm starving!" With that, they all walked into the Great Hall, taking their seats at the Gryffindor (A/N: Is that right? I don't feel like checking the book right now) table, next to their fellow students.  
  
Sirius was now leaning on his arm, almost asleep, because unfortunately they came in to the first year separation.  
  
"Uranium, Posperus," Professor Bottletop yelled (the Gryfinndor teacher).  
  
"I swear, the kids name's get weirder every year…" Sirius mumbled.  
  
"Gryfinndor!" the hat yelled, as a yellow haired girl walked over to sit at their table.  
  
"Finally…." Bottletop began, "Webber, Fry."  
  
"That's definitely Slytherin material," Sirius mumbled again, looking at the boy with a malicious smile on his face.  
  
"Slytherin!" the hat exclaimed.  
  
"Am I psychic or what?" Sirius said, smiling 'cause it was now food time. Unfortunately for Sirius, Dumbledore stood up to make his welcomings. There was a grunt of impatience heard from him, across the table.  
  
Right now, Lily was kicking James as hard as she could from under the table.  
  
"Will you guys stop playing footsies, and pay attention to Dumbledore for once?" Remus muttered.  
  
"We're not playing footsies! And I suppose your right," Lily remarked, as she turned around to face Dumbledore. Suddenly though she felt a swift kick into her leg. ***Ouch, that's going to hurt later.*** Lily turned her head towards the beaming James, and smiled back with a hard kick from her side. Then she thought of something and put a metal barrier infront of her legs, muttering the spell (metallius), and pointing her wand under the table. Throughout the Hall there could be heard a great pang of metal. Lily almost lost it when she heard that, but was good at the innocent plee. She looked sweetly up at a staring Dumbledore, and then he continued. Lily looked across the table at a hurting James, and beamed at him. She got an threatening glare back (A/N: No surprise there).  
  
"…There will be a couple visits to Hogsmeade again, and without further ado, let's eat!" Dumbledore said, holding his hand out, as the piles of food appeared before them. Sirius could be seen eating heavily, and most likely resembled a dog when eating. Lily sighed and began eating some turkey.  
  
By the end, they were all extremely full, and waddled up to the common room. They stopped behind a bunch of their friends, first years mixed around, and saw Gerald Porkins (A/N: Ah ha what a lovely name) walk in front of the group.  
  
"Well they take bloody long enough to say it, don't they?" Peter said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yea, they like to bath in the glory of head boy, but don't realize everyone just wants to get in!" James said.  
  
Lily was hopping around behind them, like a bunny who had way too much soda.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"I…I…I have to go to the bathroom!! SO HURRY UP YOU LITTLE PUNK!" she screamed through the crowd.  
  
At this Gerald turned pale, and said, "Lolipop Pajamas." Lily ran past the crowd, practically jumping through the portrait hole.  
  
Soon after, Lily was walking down the dormitory stairs, with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Geez Lily, I have kept the time since you were up there, and it's been a half of an hour!" Sirius yelled, through laughter. Lily reached him a playfully slapped him on his face, crossing her arms.  
  
"So what are the infamous 'Marauders' planning now," Lily said in a mocking tone. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were huddled up in a group whispering. A little while after she said that, they broke up and plopped onto the common room couch. Lily smiled, and jumped onto them. Lily's head happened to be on James' lap and she smiled up at him. Suddenly, she found herself drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like my fiction! .! If any of the parts are from other peoples stories, such as what I named it (@_@)! Sorry! I just type what's is in my head. Which is sometimes scary! Lol! PLEASE REVIEW! You reviewers are the best!  
  
Scarlett*Eyes: I did review your story, and I loved it! You have a talent! ^_^ and I did write more!  
  
QueenoftheQueer: Hey thanks for reviewing! Here ya go!  
  
Satans Little Princess: What a cute nickname! Its awesome! And I'm glad that you enjoy my story!  
  
Quack Quack 88: I looovveee your stories! I wish for you to continue yours and I will continue mine! ^_^  
  
Felicity Aulia Evans: I continued! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my story!  
  
Well I will write more soon, so stay tuned! ^_^ 


	4. Beginning of Something?

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and maybe other stuff, just don't feel like thinking of what it is. As you already know, J.K. Rowling owns the rest.  
  
Erf I know it took me a little longer than usual to continue this but sorry! ^_^'' I know I hate waiting for people to update their stories!  
  
  
  
Lily felt a sharp stab in her side, and grumbled, turning around and hugging something. Unfortunately for the Lily in slumber, the prodding continued. Lily yawned and opened her eyes to see what the hell was prodding her. It was James. Everyone else had slipped under her and went to their dormitories already, and she found out James was the thing she was hugging.  
  
"Wow, my own personal teddy bear," Lily said, half awake.  
  
James chuckled replying, "Look who finally woke up."  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call it 'woke up.' More like, got prodded in the back until she did wake up."  
  
"Close enough, but sorry I woke you up, I just thought you wouldn't want to be seen laying on my lap. Might ruin your reputation, know what I mean?"  
  
Lily smiled and remarked, "You mean your reputation would be ruined? I would be perfectly fine staying here, seeing that you're a remarkably good pillow." For a minute James seemed to be in deep thought, but Lily decided she owed him a prod.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"See, it hurts."  
  
"I guess it does, but still it wakes people up," James said with a laugh.  
  
"So what do you suppose we do?" Lily said, staring up at him.  
  
"Well I don't know…um…" James questioned, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "What do you think?" James looked down to see an already asleep Lily. He thought of how much she resembled an angel, surrounded by a bed of red hair. He sighed, and just sat there watching her.  
  
Lily awoke to find herself in her bed, and jumped out onto the squishy carpeted floor. She rubbed her eyes, and walked into the dormitory bathroom. She broke into a fit of giggles, because when she looked in the mirror, her hair was the color of the rainbow. ***That James, what a jokester. Yet incredibly cute.*** Lily covered her mouth quickly, seeing that her friends hadn't woken up yet. Lily found it very peculiar (A/N: in case you first read that its pee-cu-your! I had a hard time when I read it over @_@) that she could wake up early, after staying up late. ***Maybe I don't need as much sleep as regular people do.*** Lily shrugged, and ran into the dorm, picking up her wand by her bed. She lightly tapped her head muttering a spell (harito) and turned her hair back to the usual fiery red. Lily smiled happily and jumped into the shower.  
  
Later on, she walked down to the common room with Barbara, who had gotten up a little after she got out of her shower, and saw the Marauders playing some games, waiting for breakfast.  
  
"Geez, you guys sure get up early," Barbara said, rubbing her eyes still.  
  
"The more time to plan pranks, my pretty," Sirius said, reenacting the big bad wolf.  
  
"That almost made me laugh," Barbara sneered, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"I'm glad, last time I only got to the smile. I'm making progress!!" Sirius exclamied.  
  
"Sometime I wonder about you guys," Lily said, rubbing her temples like she had a headache. James strolled over to her smiling.  
  
"So, did you like my little present," James joked, with a smirk playing across his lips.  
  
"I knew it! Now you guys are giving each other presents! I want a present.." Sirius said, pouting. Barbara just rolled her eyes, and the others hit him with pillows.  
  
"Why don't I just put a big target sign on me?" Sirius said.  
  
"You know if would help your outward appearance," Peter joked.  
  
"I think Peter has a point," Barbara commented. While everyone else was remarking on Sirius' looks, Lily and James continued their conversation.  
  
"I enjoyed last night," James whispered, with a wink.  
  
Lily let out a laugh, and replied, "Who wouldn't enjoy a night with Lily Evans?"  
  
"My dear, I have no idea. I'm sure you liked my good present though, as I already asked."  
  
"But of course, only a gentleman would have given such a present."  
  
"You know it. So are we even now?"  
  
"Maybe," Lily said with a smile.  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Yea. Maybe."  
  
"Well, Well. Miss Lily Evans, I would have expected you to agree, seeing you're against the reknown prankster. Let alone the infamous Quidditch Seeker."  
  
"So little you know about me, Miss Lily Evans."  
  
"BREAKFAST TIME!!!" Sirius yelled, pointing to the clock. Barbara was calling Lily, while shaking her head at Sirius. Unfortunately, Barbara's other posse came down and took her away. Lily was a bit depressed, but was escorted by Remus and James, so she was happy. Lily sighed, remembering that the next two weeks would be two lonely weeks, after she saw the Christmas decorations filling the Hall. ***The Christmas decorations are so beautiful. Too bad I'll have to look at them alone.***  
  
"So who's staying for Christmas break?" Sirius asked. All the Marauders raised their hands, and Lily felt a smile spread across her face.  
  
A/N: I hate making chapters any longer than this, but because they are chapter I would make them longer. But see I need to do my french project that I…uh…'forgot' about! So I'll make more chapters soon, if the demands are good! (  
  
AllAboutMe (The only one that commented on my third chapter (): Thanks! I am making some more chapters! 


	5. Secret Admirer, yet not so secret

Disclaimer: All the characters mostly belong to J.K. Rowling, one of the most inspiring writers of our time. I own the plot and Barbara! Woo! I'm on a roll!  
  
~Now to begin~  
  
Lily peered over the Gryfinndor table at the Slytherin table, smiling mischievously. The day before was pretty uneventful, and now it had finally came to Christmas vacation. Two week of pranks, prank and more pranks, maybe a little fun in between for Lily. Only some Slytherin's stayed for the break, but their most hated enemies stayed, making the holiday more fun.  
  
"Five days 'till Christmas!" Barbara squealed at Lily. Lily was so happy, because ALL her friends had stayed. She thinks that they just stayed, because of her, but she was happy anyway. Lily motioned for Barbara to be quiet and Barbara got the drift, and slowly sat down. Suddenly Lily smiled, nodding her head, and then what could be seen was a James appearing suddenly at the Gryfinndor table, chatting with his friends as if he was there the whole time. Lily slowly climbed up into her seat, and winked at James, him winking back. That was their little 'I did the task' wink.  
  
KABLAM  
  
A loud explosion went off at the Slytherin table, and it just so happened to be in a pie near Malfoy and Snape. There was blueberry pie everywhere. Snape and Malfoy stood up to go get a towel, and the only thing recognizable was their beady eyes peering through their blueberry caked faces. The whole Hall broke up into an uproar, well of who was there, but the Gryfinndor table seemed the most amused. They were rolling around, and tears were streaming down all their faces.  
  
"That….was….priceless," Lily said through a fit giggles.  
  
"Can't….speak.." Sirius fit through a series of laughter.  
  
Lily peered over at Dumbledore when laughing, and saw a twinkle of laughter in his eyes.  
  
"All right everyone, settle down," Dumbledore boomed.  
  
Everyone settled down, but there was still the little fits of laughter every once in a while.  
  
"Aw man Lily that was the best," James said, doing their secret handshake.  
  
"Oh, well, a secret handshake eh?" Sirius mockingly said, "Well I can do better." At that, Sirius barreled towards Lily and tackled her to the ground. Lily was gasping for breath as Sirius gave her a huge bear hug.  
  
"That's nothing you guys," Remus said, "I can do better." ***Oh dear geesh, someone save me.*** Remus did a secret handshake with Lily, bumped butts with her and flipped her around into a hug. Lily was so dizzy and wobbled a bit until she fell into James' arms.  
  
"Vell addo Hams," Lily said.  
  
"Well that's a new nickname, but I think you won Remus," James joked.  
  
"I told you, I've had much thought put into that," Remus said.  
  
"Mine was better!" Sirius chimed in.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," Remus remarked. Lily clasped her head, and stood up looking at them all. They looked as though they were waiting for her to judge the competition.  
  
She smiled, and swung her arms around James' remarking, "My hero!" They frowned, looking at Lily with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Awww, you guys all win," she said smiling.  
  
"Lily hug!," James exclaimed, and Lily was bombarded with hugs from all of them.  
  
"I think that's good enough," Lily squawked through the tangle of her friends' arms.  
  
The rest of the days leading up to Christmas were filled with the usual pranks and big feasts. The day finally arrived.  
  
Lily woke up to a pile of presents at the end of her bed. She smiled, and jumped off the carpet, heading for the boy's dormitory. Gazing up at the clock, she found it to be a little early so they wouldn't be up….yet. Skillfully she opened the boy's dormitory door with out waking them and jumped on James' bed.  
  
James opened his eyes a scoch (A/N: lol! Its from that movie called Loser! I thought that was hilarious! "Can you turn that down a Scoch?" "What the hell's a scoch?) and mumbled, "What…." He then proceeded to cover himself in his blankets again.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, I'm going to have to use the alternative, seeing that you other guys will do the same exact thing," Lily said disapprovingly. Lily then muttered a spell under her breath (icendo hetwoay) and the boys woke up screaming like little girls. ***Ah the beauty of ice water.***  
  
"Wow, I didn't think it work that well," Lily commented to herself. Suddenly four rage driven boys muttered spells at her, after getting up. Lily sighed and ran into the boys bathroom, and found herself wearing a clown outfit, with purple hair, and a tennis racket.  
  
"Alright, you guys need to come up with new stuff, because this is the same as last year," Lily joked.  
  
She then muttered a few words and returned to her normal self. Luckily she noticed she was still wearing her nightgown and zapped on some blue jeans and a shirt full of glitter. Lily walked slowly in to a bunch of boys in their boxers.  
  
"Oh yay, now I got my Christmas present," Lily said, beaming at them.  
  
"Too bad you woke me up earlier, seeing you in your night gown was a good enough present for me," James replied.  
  
"Well at least they're not poke a dotted," Lily remarked. James then turned a bright red and started opening up his presents.  
  
"Accio presents," Lily muttered, and all her presents that were on her bed came to her. "I better have gotten some good stuff!"  
  
"Trust me, you did," James said under his breath.  
  
"What was that Prongs?" Sirius yelled with a smirk.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," James said, looking down at the bunch of pies from Sirius' mom.  
  
Out of no where, there was a gasp from Lily as she was gazing at the brand new Piket sports shoes that she had wanted forever, but never could afford them.  
  
"Well someone must like you very much. By the way who are they from," Sirius asked, looking over at James with a smile playing across his lips.  
  
"It is from….Your Secret Admirer," Lily replied.  
  
"Well I wonder who it could be?" Remus questioned, even though he already knew.  
  
A/N: I am sorry it is taking forever but I want this one to be good! Lol! It's going to be good though! :P So keep reviewing and I'll keep on typing!!!! Besides love should be a gradual thing, especially if… well never mind! Adios! It officially spring and it's snowing!!! Isn't there something wrong with this picture?!?!  
  
Katrina- heeyy! The opposite of Sabrina! heh! I made it up :B does that make me Sabrina? I dunno! But I wrote moreee!!! ^_^'  
  
Satans Little Princess- Here ya go! Soon + more! Woo!  
  
QueenoftheQueer- lol thanks for nodding my head for me, it's always appreciated! 


	6. To be or not to be?

Disclaimer: Of the majority of characters belong to J.K. Rowling! K! Toodlez!  
  
I'm so sorry I took forever to make the next chapter! I've been so busy reading everyone else's stories! ENJOY!  
  
Marauder- one who goes in search of plunder.  
  
  
  
Lily sat in awe at her shoe's completely oblivious to the fact that they guys were snickering at James. She didn't think about anything at the moment until the thought entered her mind, 'Who sent me these shoes! Der!' It might've taken her a while but finally she began pondering on who it is. Lily looked suspiciously from Sirius to Remus, to James, and then to Peter. She figured Sirius didn't have a crush on him seeing that he had his usual goofy grin on his face. Peter, nah. Remus was one of her best friends, and he was too engrossed in his new tricks kit to even notice her amazement after. Lily looked at James, and suddenly he turned right red.  
  
"Bingo," she said aloud.  
  
"Excuse me?" James whispered, still flourished. Lily beamed at him, and stood up.  
  
"W-W-What are you doing?" James stuttered. Right then Lily tackled James, and kissed him all over his face. She then stood up and looked around the room. All the boys jaws were dropped, including James.  
  
"So you're my secret admirer?" Lily said, beaming at him.  
  
"Um….well….Yeah," James muttered.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lily squealed. Right then she ran over to the box, and put her shoes on right away.  
  
"Those certainly comment your yellow robe," Sirius remarked.  
  
"Oh be quiet," Lily said, playfully punching him.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, James might get Jealous," Sirius said, looking at James with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Errr…." James began, but got cut off by Lily.  
  
"Oh but of course my Jamsie Poo won't get jealous," Lily said jokingly. James glared at both of them and crawled back under his blankets, covering his head with his pillow.  
  
"I should've never give you those shoes," James wailed from under his pillow.  
  
"Awww," Lily said, jumping on the big lump of James. Just then James slid from under Lily and stood towering on the side of the bed. ** I've known him for how many years? And I never noticed how tall he was?!*** Then he picked up Lily and cradled tossed her on his shoulder, setting her down on the ground. Lily walked slowly to the door, and pointed at James.  
  
"I'll see you later," she said, with a playful wink. As before James turned an amazing color of maroon. When Lily left all the other guys stared at James in awe. Lily smirked, walking down he stairs, and stopped cold in her tracks. ***Mum…Dad….are going to kill me now!! I'll have to discuss this with James later.***  
  
Lily quickly changed, and walked down the stairwell to find James waiting there for her.  
  
"Where are the rest of the Marauders?" Lily said, peering around the common room.  
  
"Breakfast," James replied monotonously, still staring at Lily.  
  
"What is my zipper undone," Lily squeaked, looking at her zipper.  
  
"No, just never realized how beautiful you were," James replied. It was Lily's turn to turn a bright red.  
  
"Well, We need to discuss something before we go down to breakfast."  
  
"Okay." Lily took his hand, and led him over to the soft couch.  
  
"What about our parents?" Lily said distressingly.  
  
"We defy them," James replied shortly.  
  
"B-b-but I can't defy them!"  
  
"Mrs. Troublemaker of them all doesn't want to defy her parents to be with me," James choked.  
  
"Your right. They shouldn't be able to stop us, but I just can't stand doing that after all their support."  
  
"I understand if you don't want to become girlfriend and boyfriend."  
  
"Wow, slow down Lassie. I don't even know if I want to be, I mean would that mean losing a friend?"  
  
"Maybe, but your gaining a love."  
  
"Good point, but…" Lily said, looking into his eyes. ***Gawd I love his eyes.*** Lily kept staring at his eyes, until he said something. "What'd you say," Lily said, shaking her head a bit.  
  
"Uh…I said we…um…better get down to breakfast," James spurted out, looking at the portrait hole. "But, could you just tell me before everyone comes back Saturday.'  
  
"It's Thursday, so I will tell you tonight. At 8:00, the secret room on the first floor." James nodded and stood up, as did Lily. They walked out to bump straight into Sirius, who had a cup cupped to his ear. He frantically put the cup behind his back, and smiled.  
  
"What exactly were you doing?" James inquired.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Sirius replied nervously.  
  
"Your lucky I'm hungry Padfoot."  
  
"Yes I am Prongs," Sirius said with a smile. At that, the three headed down the corridor to breakfast.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I took too long and plus this chapter is just leading up to the good stuff! So please don't be distressed! I'll make one tomorrow! I hope! Lol! Stay tuned! I love my reviewers!!!!!!!  
  
AllAboutMe: Thanks so much for reviewing! I continued! ^_^''  
  
QueenoftheQueer: Thanks! I hope you like it!  
  
Hpfan: Nice review lol  
  
Satans Little Princess: LOL! HERES MOORREEE!!  
  
Quack Quack 88: Glad its cute lol  
  
Katrina: You like it! You really like it! 


	7. Love is in the air, but what else is?!?!

Disclaimer: one word, J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
The day was pretty uneventful, except for the gang turning Snape and Malfoy into toads. Boy was that funny. Finally Lily entered the common room, and fell on the couch, closing her eyes. Suddenly she felt a force right on her.  
  
"Barbarraa," she mumbled.  
  
"So! What's going on with you and James? Are you lovers? Friends? Man this is just like that book I read. You need to read this authors stories. They're really good!" Barbara said, in a matter of 5 seconds.  
  
"Holy Mother of all that's holy! Slow down! Man, what did you have today? Some mega caffeine is all I can say!" Lily said exasperatedly.  
  
"Okay, for right now tell me what's going on between you two! I mean he is only one of the cutest guys in the school, and our best friend. As for the cute guy thing I'm starting to think Sirius is pretty cuter than James!" Barbara squealed. She stopped suddenly and looked around the common room. "Maybe I should tone it down just a little."  
  
"Yeah, just a little. Anyway, I'm supposed to meet James tonight! In our 'secret' room!' Lily said, in half whisper, half shout.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen you this excited. YOUR secret room? O0o0o! You never tell me anything anymore!" Barbara said, with a pout on her face.  
  
"Well we just found it in first year, when we were wandering around, thinking of pranks to play. No one else knows where it is!" Lily explained.  
  
"Can you tell me?" Barbara questioned.  
  
"Nope!" Lily exclaimed with a smile on her face.  
  
"Aw, it was worth a try."  
  
"Good try though. Anyway, I don't know. It's different now, than any other time I've liked someone," Lily stated with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Probably just another 5 second crush right?"  
  
"Of course not," Lily giggled.  
  
"Oh come on I know you better than that."  
  
"Besides, only I can make up my mind, and I'm going to set a few standards."  
  
"Let's not forget your parents rivalry!" Barbara wailed.  
  
"I know…that's what I am worried about. But he's worth it.." Lily said softly.  
  
"I only wish for your happiness, 'cause you're my numba one gal," Barbara replied, hugging Lily.  
  
"That's why you're the best."  
  
"BARBARA DEAR! IT'S NAIL POLISH TIME!" Bertha Partkins yelled down the dormitory stairs.  
  
"I believe that is your hemorrhoid calling," Lily growled.  
  
"Lily! Don't call her that! She's a good friend you just never gave her a chance. Let alone any of the other girls," Barbara said.  
  
"Sorry I don't like people hanging off me like a crustacean on a rock!" Lily retorted.  
  
"Nice metaphor, Lambsie," Barbara said, with a sly smirk on her face.  
  
"Lambsie?" Lily yelped, with a distorted look on her face.  
  
"Well I figured since I call James, Jamsie, and you're gonna be his other half, I might as well call you Lambsie!"  
  
"BAARRRBBAARRRAA!!!" Georgette and Bertha yelled in unison.  
  
"I must be off, I'm late for an important date!" Barbara joked. "Besides, so are you!" Barbara said, pointing at her watch, while heading up the dormitory stairs.  
  
"Eep!" Lily shouted, looking at her watch that read 8:10 (A/N: Hehe! I always make Lily have the same characteristic as me! Forgetfulness! ^_^'). Lily slid towards the portrait, still in her socks. She quickly blurted out the password, and jumped out of the portrait landing on something soft, instead of the hard tiled floor. Lily peeked open one eye and was face to face with James. She slowly inched towards his face, lost in his eyes. A weird feeling was surging through her, almost like a spark, and their lips inched closer to each other….  
  
"Don't you have something else to do? Like go to the library?" Glitch (A/N: I am going to do something evil! MAKE THE JANITOR NICE!! MUHAHA! Anyway my school janitors are nice! Except…nevermind), the janitor, said. Lily and James turned bright red, brushing themselves off and staring at the janitor.  
  
"Off you go, you two, or I might just have to give you a detention," Glitch joked, with a wink. James smirked and held out his arm.  
  
"M'lady." Lily took his arm, and smiled, nodding to the janitor.  
  
"Off the library," Lily remarked. They walked off until they no longer saw Glitch, and started cracking up.  
  
"Did you see that? He winked! Ah!" James choked out through lots of laughs.  
  
"I…know! That was the funniest thing!" Lily laughed. They both kept cracking up, until Lily felt herself pinned against the wall.  
  
"James, what do you think your doing?" Lily asked, trying to show no reaction.  
  
"This." With that James inched closer to her lips, and enclosed his on hers. Lily felt her body flush with this uncontrollable passion, and for a few moments forgot about her ordeal, and kissed him back with all the passions of the years before. Finally their lips broke apart, and both were panting.  
  
"Wow," James said, backing up to give Lily room. "I've kissed so many times, it's hard to count. But….wow."  
  
"The same thing for me. Well I bet I haven't kissed as many guys as you but…wow."  
  
"Do we need to discuss this further?" James asked, remember why they first came there.  
  
"Yes….Yes," Lily replied, suddenly thinking of the situation they were.  
  
"Let's go before we stay out too long, and get caught by someone who will actually punish us. Like Professor Ulogy," James remarked with a shudder.  
  
"Good point." And at that, Lily took James arm again and they walked toward the secret room in silence.  
  
***What was that? Was that something to ignore? No of course not. But my parents. But James! (Lily's other side bursting out.***  
  
They finally reached the spot, and James said a little poem that he made up himself.  
  
"Wow nice…" Lily said. The door slowly opened, and with that Lily let out an ear piercing scream.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmm…any ideas on what it could be? Lol! Then e-mail me and I'll pick the best one and revise it! If you guys don't email me, I'll cry! Lol! Or just resort to my friends! But I wish you guys would pleassee tell me some good ideas how to make it!!! REVIEWERS!! I LOVE YA GUYS!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! AND I'LL LOVE YA MORE! ^_^!!!! TOODLEZ! 


	8. Tale of the Two Families

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything 'cept Barbara and her friends! K? Toodlez!  
  
  
  
Lily covered her face, and clutched close to James thinking of what she just saw. One of the groups friend, Peter, wriggling uncontrollably on the ground. Must have been the Cruiscatus (sp.?) curse or something. All Lily knew that it was horrible, and suddenly there were sounds being heard in the hall. Lily felt herself being pulled beneath a desk, as the door flung open and in stood Dumbledore, eyes alert and looking around. Suddenly Dumbledore had rushed to Peter and was saying a spell, then suddenly Peter was put upon a stretcher.  
  
"You two may come out now," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wow, he knows EVERYTHING," Lily whispered.  
  
"I guess just not this time," James whispered back, feeling Lily clutch tighter on him. Lily and James both walked out with Lily still clutching to James.  
  
"I-Is.." Lily started.  
  
"Yes, I believe he will be alright, but we need to talk to him about what happened," Dumbledore stated, following out of the secret room. "You two come to my office and I will meet you there. The password is 'Pink Fireflies'," Dumbledore commanded.  
  
"Alright," James replied. James took Lily hand, and they slowly walked up to Dumbledore's office, once in a while looking back to see Peter go off, until they were no longer in sight.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Lily spurted out.  
  
"I don't know. I wish I did, if it made you feel any more safer, but I'm afraid I don't," James said sadly.  
  
"I feel safe just being with you," Lily replied, with a smile. With that, James and Lily got a little closer, and finally approached Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Pink Fireflies," James said. The door appeared and opened into his office, and they slowly walked up the stairs into the office. The plush seats were awaiting them there, while the pictures of former head masters slept silently in their pictures. Lily fell down into her seat, and looked about the office. She had been there before but each time it amazed her. The swirling vortex pool in his locked cabinet always had caught her attention. She stared it a while, until a squawk from Fawkes turned her attention to the marvelous bird. She stood up, being drawn to it, and looked at the brilliant bird. She gently put her hand in the cage, petting it. Lily looked back at James and saw him dozing off a bit. She was going to go talk to him, but suddenly the doors of the office burst opened, and in came Dumbledore in a rather sped up fashion. Lily quickly took her seat, and turned all her attention to Dumbledore, noticing him pacing back and forth. She had never seen Dumbledore like this, but finally he sat down in his chair and had to same twinkle in his eyes. He didn't start talking yet, and Lily looked at the semi long beard growing on his chin. It had always reminded her of when you drank those cappuccinos and go that white stuff all over your chin, but it seemed that he got a lot of stuff in the batch.  
  
"Well you two, I won't ask what you were doing," he paused and looked at the both of them, "but I must tell you something James that I should've told you earlier."  
  
"A-And what exactly is that?" James asked shakily.  
  
"First I must discuss with you something," and he motioned for Lily to wait outside the door for a second. Lily nodded and headed out the door, closing them behind her. She looked around, twiddling on her feet and looking about the vast hallway, being pitch black at the time. She heard something move a little, like shuffling feet, but chose to ignore it. It was getting louder….  
  
"Lily! You may come in now!" James yelled. Lily stood there a minute and listened for the noise, but it had completely stopped. She sighed, and shuffled back up the couple of stairs, opening to the peering eyes of Dumbledore and James. James had a small smile upon his face, and Lily gave him a bit of an odd look, and then continued to walk her chair. She fell back again into the chair, slouching back a bit and looking nervously from Dumbledore to James.  
  
"Ms. Evans, you should consider yourself lucky, to know such a man as James. He tends to have a thing for you, seeing that he has allowed me to tell you in the same confidence about tonight," Dumbledore explained, with that same faint glimmer in his eyes, peering through his half moon spectacles.  
  
"I don't get it. How would this have anything to do with James?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Everything," Dumbledore replied shortly. "Now I will tell you first what you and James must do this summer, along with your parents permission, but I won't make you do that silly form mumbo jumbo."  
  
"I am still lost," Lily said.  
  
"Me too!' James chorused in.  
  
"Let me begin. James, your parents wanted me not to tell you until you were ready. I do not know if your ready for this, but I must tell you. You must feel safe here, because I have watch over you. I am sorry that Peter got hurt, and it was only because I was out at the time being. Right now, I will not leave the castle once until the end of the years. I am sorry to inform you that your parents are now in hiding, seeing that Lord Voldemort has chosen them for his next target."  
  
"Why?!' James cried out, clinging on the end of his chair.  
  
"Hold on James. I am getting to that. Now, James, you may not know this, but you have another part of your family, and Lord Voldemort is a cousin of them. A long time ago, your great great grandfather, and another one of your great great grandfathers got into a dispute, and finally it ended in splitting of families. One of the grandfathers took the last name Potter, the other took Riddle. I have no clue on where Riddle came from, but that's how it happened. This however is the major problem, and why he is after your family. Lord Voldemort was taught to hate your family, and despise them. So now we put you safely in a spot for the summer, which is already arranged. You come into play now Ms. Evans. James gets to pick one person to go with him, and he picked you." Lily looked astonished at James, as Dumbledore continued. "You will get total privacy, because there will be barrier all around the house you will be staying at and I will be on watch. I expect you two to behave, seeing you are of an older age." Lily and James exchanged glances with Lily and they both nodded. "Now, seeing this is through. You two can not tell about the whole Peter situation, because you know how they get?"  
  
"Of course," Lily and James replied. At that, James and Lily both walked out, carefully closing the door, and walked down the flight of stairs. Lily looked slowly at James.  
  
"You picked me?" James looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Well…I just thought…Sirius," Lily mumbled looking down. "Oh but what a great way to get me to do the most hardest thing ever."  
  
"And what's that?" questioned James.  
  
"You forgot I have to ASK my parents to," Lily wailed, and James gulped.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can just ask Sirius if you want?" James purposed.  
  
"No, this is perfect! Now it will be another way of telling them we want to go out," Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but remember you said we'd have to talk about it. I mean if you want to sure, I've always wanted to go out with you Lily Evans," James said, a wide grin spreading across his face.  
  
"I don't know though…" Lily said, trying to put on an act.  
  
"Come on Lily! We'll never know what we could be together if we don't try!" James wailed.  
  
"But what about the friendship?"  
  
"Oh geesh. I thought you would've figured out a relationship by now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, in our case the friendship will always be there."  
  
"Always?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Yet you still seem to not be asking," Lily hinted.  
  
"Lily Marie Evans, will you go out with me?" James said.  
  
"But, of course," Lily replied, smiling, and took his hand in hers.  
  
A/N: There! Longer! Like it? Review! Pwease! ^_^' And no that's not the end! More to the tale of Lily and James =D  
  
Katrina: Its longerrr!!! Long enough?  
  
Satans Little Princess: Hope you liked how I turned it out to be! My friend helped me out on planning it!  
  
Toodlez! And keep on REVIEWINGGGGGGG! 


	9. The Locket

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns most of this stuff! So enjoy my plot!!!!!  
  
  
  
Lily parted with James, a quick kiss, and walked slowly up the stairs reminiscing on the past few hours. Everything had happened so quickly. James was related to he-who-must-not-be-named!! How freaky was that?! Lily couldn't believe that she was going out with her best friend either, but he made a very good point, which could not be ignored. She couldn't wait for the summer time! Lily slowly opened up her dormitory door, and plopped down on her bed. ***My birthday tomorrow! Yay!*** And with thoughts of James running through her mind, she fell asleep.  
  
Lily awoke a little early than usual, seeing that the excitement of her birthday made her arise earlier than usual (A/n: eehhh lots of usuals there! LoL!). She decided to meditate as an attempt to calm her self down. Lily perched herself on the edge of her bed, tucking her feet in the appropriate places, and held her hands out chanting, "Uhm…Uhm…" and so on. The girl's dormitory door opened, the other girls still asleep, and from what could be seen, James Potter's head popped from behind it. Lily was completely oblivious to the fact that he had come in, seeing that her meditation always works to zone her out.  
  
James slowly inched closer to Lily and whispered into her ear, "Happy birthday," which caused Lily to fall into his arms from jumping. Lily smiled up at him, and wrapped her arms around him planting a huge kiss on his lips. James was taken aback for a second, still loving the kisses from Lily. Right then, Lily jumped up and searched James, which any 16 year old boy would love anyway.  
  
"And what exactly are you two doing?!" Barbara exclaimed, seeing that she had woken up the same exact time she does everyday. Lily and James both blushed furiously and look guiltily at each other.  
  
"I-I-I was just looking for my birthday present!" Lily explained.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you were-….Oh my gosh!" Barbara wailed.  
  
"What?!" Lily and James both yelled at the same time, looking around the girl's dormitory.  
  
"I wanted to say Happy Birthday to you first!!!" Barbara cried out, pouting at Lily.  
  
"You can be that second person?" Lily suggested.  
  
"Okay! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY EVANS!" Barbara shouted, making the few girls that had stayed groan and hit Barbara with various things. James and Lily started cracking up, and Barbara looked around trying to figure out what they were laughing at.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Barbara cried out. Lily and James started rolling on the floor, and Lily pointed up at Barbara's head. Apparently one of the girls threw pink-laced underwear that was placed nicely on top of Barbara's head. Barbara shrieked and threw it down on the ground, shuddering. "Sickos!"  
  
Lily took advantage of James' laughter and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. "  
  
Now where is my birthday present?!" Lily said anxiously.  
  
"Present? I was supposed to get you a present?" James replied, with a convincing look of terror on his face. Lily broke down and sniffled, "You didn't get me one?" James rolled over on top of her and smiled.  
  
"Of course I did!"  
  
"James is gonna get lucky tonight isn't he?" Sirius joked, dancing around them, as he had just entered the common room.  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not," Lily said, winking at James. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth wide open. Then he continued his little dance, singing it louder and louder.  
  
"Siri-"  
  
"What's this I'm hearing?!" Remus cried, walking through the open dormitory door. Sirius continued his singing until was suddenly hit with a pillow.  
  
"Ow, there was something hard in that pillow!" wailed Sirius.  
  
"I know," replied Sarah, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh your gonna get it!" Sirius ranted, tackling Sarah and tickling her to death. Remus started singing "Love is in the Air" oddly enough, and the whole dormitory erupted into laughter. By now the two other girls in the dormitory had thrown all their possessions at Remus, and Remus was covered in a large pile of girls clothing. Now that just brought everyone, even the two girls into tears of laughter.  
  
After the laughing fit, everyone headed out of the girl's dormitory to breakfast, Lily was about to walk into the common and room and felt herself pulled into a secret room.  
  
"I still haven't given you my birthday present," James said, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"B-But, um, everyone agreed to after b-breakfast," Lily stuttered. ***I've been with him before! Why am I stuttering?!***  
  
"Well, I wanted to give mine to you personally." James then took something out of his clothes, and handed it to Lily. Lily examined the whole package first, noting on the heart wrapping paper, and shook it a couple times too.  
  
"Open it!" James said anxiously.  
  
"Okay, okay." Lily ripped open the wrapping paper, and found a white box in her hand. Carefully she opened it, and in it was a pure gold locket (A/N: Yeah it's probably been done, but I wouldn't mind getting a locket for my birthday! Lol!). Lily embraced James in a hug, and held him in the longest kiss she's ever experience, or at least it seemed. James pulled away, and Lily looked at him blankly.  
  
"Open the locket." With those words, Lily opened up the locket to find a picture of all of her friends in one half, and in the other a picture of her and James. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but found nothing to say. Instead though, Lily and James has their first snogging session. They were in the secret compartment for a good 20 minutes, until voices could be heard outside the wall.  
  
"Where'd they go?!" Remus said, frustratingly.  
  
"I have no earthy clue (A/N: My friend says that constantly!)" Barbara replied. Then they heard the portrait swing open, and their friends walk out. Lily looked at James' lip glossed face and giggled a little.  
  
"I suppose we should be going down to breakfast, seeing that we only have 10 more minutes!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"But…But…" James said.  
  
"No but's mister!" And after one long kiss, Lily and James walked out of the secret room, and out of the common room into the corridor.  
  
"Does anyone else know that that room is there," Lily questioned.  
  
"Why do you ask?" James pondered, with a smirk spreading across his face.  
  
"Oh, just wondering."  
  
The rest of the way both of them were lost in thought about somethings unknown. Lily looked about the Great Hall at the few Hogwarts students that stayed. Most of them Gryfinndor, as said earlier (A/N: I don't remember if I mentioned that Barbara was or not! Sorry if I said she was staying or something!). The two girls that were in the girls dormitory asleep when Lily's birthday fiasco was taking hand, were chatting away merrily about it. Lily saw her friends at the front of the table, chatting away too, and both Lily and James approached the table, and everyone looked up at them. They smiled innocently as everyone else gave them questionable looks.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this is a bit fluffy and no exciting stuff! But that is to come! *insert evil laugh* Thanks my two faithful reviewers! You guys are the best!  
  
Satans Little Princess: I'm so glad you love it! Heres the next chapter!  
  
Katrina: Wai! Lol! That's all I gotta say!  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! ;_; 


	10. Birthday Party, Along with Explanations

Disclaimer: J.K. ROWLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Lily and James were about to take their seats when Sirius had said something.  
  
"What'd you say Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"Um…your face…" Sirius began, but broke out into laughter, as did everyone else. James went to touch his face, and Lily saw too. He still had Lily's lip gloss smeared all over his face. James blushed furiously and grabbed a napkin, wiping off the lip-gloss.  
  
"Ahh! My little innocent Lily!" Remus cried.  
  
"..You…guys…been…playing…tonsil hockey!!!" Sirius blurted out in between spurts of laughter.  
  
"Eh, probably still didn't get lucky," Peter joked. Right then a large egg landed on Peter's head, the throw of course from Lily. That got the whole Gryfinndor table in an uproar. This was the best birthday Lily's has ever had and she hasn't even gotten her presents yet! Lily had barely eaten anything and was pushing her food around on her plate.  
  
"Something wrong, babe?" James asked, concerned (A/N: Der).  
  
"I can't eat! Too nervous about what people are gonna get me!" Lily said, frustratingly.  
  
"Well try focusing on eating later," James suggested, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Lily continued to fork around her food, until like 2 minutes later everyone walked up to the common room. All the marauders dashed up the boy's dormitory, while Barbara went up the girls, to get their presents for Lily. The only one who wasn't there at the time was Peter, who went to go get a cake from the house elves, and a couple of other things.  
  
Slowly, each one of them came down from the boy's dormitory, and the last one left was Barbara. The portrait had swung open, and there was Peter balancing the cake. Right before it dropped Sirius had grabbed the cake, but poor Peter had fell to the ground (A/N: they liked him before. I feel dirty making it say poor Peter! I am ashamed ;_;). Lily helped up Peter, and said, "Accio Table." The table swung over towards them, and Sirius placed the cake on the table.  
  
"Particimo," James chanted, as the common room filled up with decorations. While James was doing that, Remus had said a few words and a banner of glitter showed 'Happy Birthday Lily!' Lily didn't know what to say. She loved all of them so much, so she just brang them all in a big hug.  
  
"Nice…" Barbara remarked looking about at the decorations. Barbara had a wrapping papered box clasped in her hand, and Lily couldn't wait to open it!  
  
"Cake time!" Sirius yelled, with a devilish look in his eyes.  
  
"But I want to open my presents!" Lily wailed.  
  
"Now, now Lily, we must eat some cake before Sirius eats it all!" Barbara said.  
  
"But presents!" Lily complained. James took her hand, and dragged her over to the cake.  
  
"Falmoose!" Barbara said, as the 16 candles lit up. They all sang that embarrassing song that Lily personally wish no one had ever came up with (A/N: can you tell I feel the same way?! Ugh Happy birthday to Lily…blah blah blah). As they were done, the cake was handed out and Sirius had created a new record on how fast you could eat a piece of cake. It was quite disgusting, as Lily saw it. Lily suddenly jumped in the middle of the room and looked from one of them to the others.  
  
"Presents!" she yelled.  
  
"Take a chill pill, Lil" Sirius said.  
  
"Ah that rhymed!" Barbara exclaimed. Sirius gave her a deathly stare and then handed Lily his present. It was the weirdest wrapped present she had ever seen. There was tape everywhere, and she couldn't tell where the wrapping began.  
  
"Well, uh, you see….Barbara told us how you are used to birthday presents being! Usually we just give them to the people!" Sirius explained.  
  
"It's…uh…the most lovely wrapping I've ever seen…." Lily said. Sirius beamed at her and Lily just started tearing. It was a…well….she didn't quite know what it was. Lily looked up at Sirius and gave a questionable look.  
  
"Oh! It's a Flabber Blaster! The best thing on earth!" Sirius said, beaming at Lily. Barbara nudged Sirius again, seeing Lily's face was completely clueless.  
  
"Oh! Sorry again. It's kind of like a muggle 8 ball, but not," Sirius explained.  
  
"It looks really different than an eight ball," Lily observed. There were little gadgets sticking out coming out of a square metal box. On the side there was a button, and a speaker.  
  
"But see, this tells the truth, rather than your silly old eight balls. Try it!" Sirius said. Lily looked blankly at it pushed the red button.  
  
"What did James get me?" Lily asked, knowing what he had gotten her. James was oblivious to what was going on, and was clearly thinking about something else. Suddenly one of the arms pulled out a message that said: A LOCKET AND SOLID GOLD BRACELET. Lily stared at it for a minute, and looked up at James.  
  
"Well see, it's wrong because James…." Lily began, but looked at another present in James hand. James hadn't noticed yet, still lost in thought. Suddenly he looked up at Lily and saw the thing in Lily's hand. Knowing what Sirius had given her, he turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise…." He began.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just said that because you had already given me a present!" Lily said.  
  
"Aw it's alright hun. Here you go," James mumbled, handing her the small box. Inside was a solid gold bracelet of lilies. Lily stared at it for a moment, and James walked over and put it on her wrist.  
  
"I…I…love it" Lily cried, knocking James down and planting a kiss on him. Lily was busily giving James a long kiss, when she heard an *Ahem*. James and Lily broke their kiss, and saw all of their friends staring at them and tapping their foot.  
  
"Sorry!" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, Uh huh. Sure ya are," Remus remarked. Lily sent him a small jab in the stomach, and took the present from him. Lily continued to open everyone's presents and got a new football from Remus, an automatic gum maker from Barbara, and a bunch of candy from Peter. Lily loved each and every one of her presents just as much as the others. Yet she knew one of the best was yet to come, from her parents.  
  
Lunch finally came (During the holiday break, owls come in at lunch instead of morning), and in came Yolanda, her owl, and she dropped a large package. Lily quickly opened it to find a large makeup kit from her mom (She was always trying to get her to be more girly) and a small screen from her father. Lily looked at the note of what the thing her father got her. It was a palm pilot (A/N: Yeah I know this is from this time but I don't care! LoL! I always wanted one!) that helped her keep track of everything. All the others were amazed, seeing it was a muggle tool. Every time she had it out that day, one of her friends would watch in amazement as she punched in emails to her parents, or put stuff in her schedule. Lily had yet to ask her parents, she wanted to ask just as she saw them to go home. She wanted it to be drastic. She loved making things more daring than they should be. It was a bad trait of hers.  
  
It was nearing the night, and the next day was when everyone came back from Christmas holiday. Lily slipped into her pajamas, looking at her new bracelet and necklace. She fell asleep thinking about the same thing she had sine she had been told about it. About how it would be when her and James were in the house together and what they would do (A/N: Not sick stuff! Sickos! Lol!).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile James was wondering to find himself at Dumbledore's entrance. Seeing that he knew the password he muttered it (Pink Rubber Duckies). He walked slowly up the stairs and opened the big oak doors. He peaked slowly in the door and saw Dumbledore sitting in his chair, elbows on the desk with clasped hands. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling beneath his spectacle glasses, and motioned for James to sit in the chair near his desk. James slowly moved towards the chair and plopped down.  
  
"Yes I know why you're here James," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"H-" James began.  
  
"Never question me James," Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"Yes sir," James replied.  
  
"Now I know you have been wondering what was the cause of your families dispute."  
  
"It's been driving me crazy! I mean dispute that would cause a large family to split apart?"  
  
"Yes I know. I would wonder myself. Now I will tell you. It was a personal affair with your great great grandfathers. They both had liked this girl named Mindy Malaor. Yes, it involved a girl. Your great freat grandfather, being more dashing than your other great great grandfather, had gotten Mindy. That's where it started. I know it seems silly, but that's how it goes. I heard the story from your dad, and he said I could tell you when I felt it appropriate. I was quite surprised he wanted me to tell you, and not him himself, but he has insisted. That's all there is to the story of your two families, so I suggest you get to sleep before I have to assign you a detention for being out late," Dumbledore said, with a small smile.  
  
"Thank you, Dumbledore," James said, still in shock.  
  
"Your very welcome James, now be off." James slowly walked out of the large oak doors, and went off to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
  
A/N: You asked for it! Lol! Well you did! You asked what the dispute is, so there it is! Now I know this might not be the most exciting chapter, but they are to come! I promise, maybe even in the next chapter! So keep reading and PLEASE review! You reviewers are great! Toodlez! Wow is this chapter longer than usual! Lol!  
  
Steph: I updatededed! ^_^  
  
Felicity Aulia Evans: I'm glad you've loved ALL my chapters! Quite taken aback that you liked them all! ^_^ 


	11. Time to go!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all of this! Except the plot and Barbara, but you know!  
  
  
  
Everyone had come back the next day, but nothing exciting happened to tell about now. Lily was anticipating the day when her and James would leave for their secret place. Finally the sixth Hogwarts year was coming to an end, and Lily was busying herself with packing. (James had already told Lily about the family thing obviously!)  
  
"Lily we have another day to get ready! Come and spend some time with me!" James said, smiling suggestively.  
  
"We can snog later!" Lily replied, placing a couple shirts in her bag.  
  
"Why don't you just magic the clothes in?" James whined.  
  
"Because! Whenever I do that, it never goes in neatly. It's always a huge mess."  
  
"But Lillyyy," James wailed.  
  
"No but's!" Lily said smiling at James.  
  
"Fine, then I'll help you!" James exclaimed opening up her underwear drawer. Lily turned bright red and quickly closed the drawer.  
  
"Well, Well, Well-," James began.  
  
"Don't say one word James Michael Potter!" Lily squealed.  
  
Lily finished packing, making James go out of the room so he wouldn't attempt to help her pack again. Barbara walked in a saw the five roller bags next to the sighing Lily. Barbara pouted and Lily gave her a questionable look.  
  
"I'm going to miss hanging out with you!" Barbara cried, flailing her arms desperately in the air. Barbara ran over towards Lily, and braced herself for what was about to come. Barbara tackled Lily into a hug, and making fake sniffling noises.  
  
"Uh, Barbara dear," Lily said.  
  
"Yes," Barbara sniffled.  
  
"It's only going to be two months!" Lily shouted, pushing Barbara off her. Barbara got up and looked sadly at Lily. Lily couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Oh, I'll miss you too Barbara!" Lily said, while Barbara beamed at Lily.  
  
"Well Toodlez!" Barbara yelled, skipping out of the dormitory.  
  
"Wait for me!!" Lily wailed, running after Barbara. Lily lost sight of Barbara but continued to run down the dormitory stairs, until she ran into a large mass of a boy. Lily let out a scream, as she tumbled down a couple stairs, and fell on top of the person, as they slid into the common room. Lily sighed, and leaned up a bit, to see a frightened James with his eyes clenched shut.  
  
"Uh…Uh…whoever you are I'm sorry!" James said. Lily kept in a giggle, and leaned down, kissing James deeply. Lily felt James' arms wrap around her as the kiss continued and kept on getting deeper.  
  
"Please don't tell me that you guys are going to see each other during the summer, when I'm there," Sirius commented. Lily looked up and smiled innocently at Sirius, as did James.  
  
Lily and James quickly got up and brushed themselves off, heading down to the Hall. They had gotten the last two days off, seeing that the past week was full of exams. Lily and James had both got top marks on all their exams. All of their friends suspected them to get Head Boy and Head Girl next year.  
  
In the Hall, Barbara had situated herself next to Remus, and Peter was eating hurriedly to Lily's dismay.  
  
"How'd you know I was coming down to eat a late lunch?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Oh, well, it was quite obvious, seeing that most of the marauders weren't in the common room. Other than that, I was just following you for the hey of it," Lily replied, smiling foolishly.  
  
"Once again James, your face is smeared with lip gloss," Remus observed. James quickly wiped off the lip gloss, and they all sat down to have their late lunch. Of course, they had all planned this already with out Lily knowing, because they always seemed to have breakfast, lunch and dinner together.  
  
The day was coming to an end, and Lily was slowly walking up to the Gryfinndor tower, after playing a major prank on the Slytherins before they left. Let's just say a few words to get the point across: dung bombs, unconscious, Slytherins (duh), and lots of makeup. Yeah it was fun, but Lily had to do it alone seeing that the rest of her prankster group was off in detention. Lily figured it would be the best time to do it, because Professor Ulogy was preoccupied watching the other three. Barbara would've helped but she wanted to start packing, even though they did have another day. Lily and Barbara were alike in many ways, but back to the prank. The prank would've been funnier with them, but later in the night it will be. The reasoning is because everyone will probably wake up from the girlish screams from Malfoy and Snape. Also Lily took wonderful pictures of the Slytherins with their makeup on. It didn't matter if she took pictures of the makeup-ed girls, because the Slytherin girls closely resembled guys, so it was all good.  
  
The boys were about to get out of detention, and Lily had planned to wait. Instead though, Lily headed up to the common room to wait on the couch. Lily approached the portrait and muttered the password (Gerald Fungus; a nasty wizarding fungus spell), and walked through the notch in the wall. Lily plopped herself down on the poofy couch, and slowly began to close her eyes. She tried to keep them open but found herself slowly drifting into slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James walked up to the portrait, joking with his friends about pranks they were planning to play next year. They would've the next day, but were too excited thinking about the summer to care. They all walked through the notch, saying the password before. James noticed Lily sleeping on the couch, and motioned for the guys that he would be up in a second. James walked slowly over to Lily, letting out a brief laugh at the pictures she clutched in her hands of the Slytherins decked in makeup. James took the pictures and lifted Lily up, walked up the girl's dormitory stairs, and through the tall oak door to the sixth years dorm. James silently put her on her bed, and tucked her in. He then crept out to go show the guys the pictures.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily woke up in the middle of the night, to hear what she had expected. It was screams coming from the Slytherin's quarters, heard even up into the Gryffindor tower, and in the dormitories. Lily let out a small laugh, and fell back asleep.  
  
The next day was very hectic. Everyone was getting ready to leave Hogwarts. A majority were sad to go. The end of the day came sooner than Lily had expected, as she looked at the puff of smoke encircling the giant mass of metal, referred to as the Hogwarts Express. Lily let out a long sigh and felt an arm wrap around her. She leaned her head on James' shoulder, as they walked aboard the train. They found their friends in a back compartment and discussed their summer plans. Barbara had decided to join them this time, and had gotten further away from her snobby friends. They were a clan now, and Lily knew they'd be friends for a long time. They all agreed to meet at the wand shop, and had heard there was a new young owner. All they knew was that his last name was Ollivander. Besides their meeting, they all had different plans, seeing that Lily and James had to come up with different ideas for their vacations. Lily hated to lie to her friends, but it was necessary. James had said he was going to Jamaica, and Lily told them she was going to the United States. Soon the plump witch came by, and they were all too busy stuffing their faces with goodies to talk to rest of the way.  
  
Soon the Hogwarts Express came to a halt, and they all stood up, walking slowly off the train. Lily didn't have to worry about her stuff, because she had it specially sent to where her and James were staying. This was it though, the time she was going to tell her parents. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew they wouldn't agree, but throughout the year she had convinced herself that they would. Lily took hold of James arm, and walked through the barrier of 9 ¾. Her parent's mouths were wide open, and Bianca was standing there, a large grin plastered on her face. Lily approached her parents.  
  
"Mom. Dad. I am going to stay with James somewhere this summer, and there is nothing you can do about it," Lily said sternly, realizing this wasn't the best way to put it. The shock on her parent's face suddenly turned to anger.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" Lily's dad shouted.  
  
"No way you are going to stay with…HIM!" Lily's mom screeched, pulling Lily off with her. James just stood there with a look of sadness splayed across his face. His mom approached and Lily and James tried to keep their hands intertwined, but slowly they were sliding away until their hands parted. They both looked at each other sadly until the other could no longer see their other half.  
  
  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think! By reviewing! =D Yeah I know I'm evil, but oh well! Keep reading to find out what happens!!! I already have it all planned out lol! Well Toodlez! Thanks all you reviewers! I love you guys!! I made this one longer for you guys too!  
  
  
  
Satans Little Princess: Yes, sometimes a girl can even tear a family apart! I've seen it in movies! Anyway I am updating more, cause I think it's cruel just to leave someone hanging! ^_^  
  
Sierra Sitruc: Yay! A new reviewer! I did write more! You review more? Ok? Good.  
  
Katrina: I will! As long as you do too missy!  
  
Starblaze: Glad you like it and I hope you keep on reading and reviewing! 


	12. A shocking Surprise

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling!  
  
  
  
Lily sighed sadly, as her best muggle friend Bianca dragged her into her mini van.  
  
"Come on Lil'!!" Bianca growled, hauling her into the van.  
  
"James!!" Lily cried out, reaching in the air, acting as if he were there to get a hold of.  
  
"Lil', if you come in this car, we can talk about it as soon as your parents go to bed tonight," Bianca persuaded. Lily thought for a second, and walked in the van.  
  
"Okay, but you're helping me escape."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You know I would've anyway Lil'."  
  
Lily smiled thinking this was going to be a little fun, because she had her best friend B at her side.  
  
Lily sat sadly, looking out as the houses passed her by, and sniffling every time she saw a couple walking on the street holding hands. Lily yearned just to see his black ruffled hair, and inquisitive hazel eyes.  
  
"Lil'!" Bianca screamed. Both Lily's parents looked back with wide eyes, and Bianca just smiled foolishly.  
  
"Uhm what did you want B?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well first of all, I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes!" Bianca said hotly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And! I just wanted to know what you did through the years at Hogwarts!"  
  
"You will just have to wait 'till tonight," Lily teased. Bianca crossed her arms, jokingly, and then they both laughed. After their fit of laughter was done, they realized they were entering Lily's driveway.  
  
"Ah, home sweet home," Bianca said, leaning back with her hands behind her head.  
  
"To you that is, and it isn't even your real home," Lily whined.  
  
"Cheer up Lil's, it's almost chat chat time," Bianca encouraged, pointing up at the now fading blues turning into pinks and a hint of black on the horizon.  
  
"Well, help me with my stuff," Lily said.  
  
"Ewe, why would I help you with that?!" Bianca squealed with a smirk coming across her face.  
  
"You better help me Missy!" Lily growled.  
  
"I'm joking Lil'!"  
  
"I know, I know. Just making you scared of my wrath!"  
  
"I think I will always be scared of your wrath Lil'."  
  
"Good," Lily said, smiling and grabbing two bags, while Barbara and her dad got her others. Lily's mom was still mad at her, so she just walked straight into the house and slammed the door.  
  
"Lily you ought to say sorry to her," her dad recommended.  
  
"I will not!" Lily yelled under her breath hotly.  
  
"Oh come on Lil'-." Bianca started.  
  
"Don't 'Oh come on' me!"  
  
With that they all headed into her house, making a line marching up to Lily's room. Lily's room was an assortment of intresting stuff, which would otherwise be a fairly good room. For the fact that Lily was that neat though, the stuff was scattered all over her room.  
  
"Lily Marie Evans!" Marie yelled.  
  
"What?!" Lily asked with her eyes opening wide, and turned quickly around to face her friend.  
  
"You! You didn't take care of the present I got you!" Bianca said, holding in her hand a jewel encrusted jewelry box. Lily quickly ran and took the box from her hand, putting it in the only clean glass cabinet in the room. The room was filled with all of Bianca's presents, including all the stuff Lily held dear to her. As for example, it has her first book of pranks, and not to mention her first baseball glove. Lily loved baseball, but they had nothing at Hogwarts and thought that softball was for sissies. They set down their stuff and headed down to the living room.  
  
The night was slowly approaching, and Lily and Bianca were sitting watching the 5 episode special of 'I Love Lucy,' Finally, Lily's dad and mum headed up to their rooms and a squeal could be heard from both girls. Lily and Bianca both dashed into the hallway, coming back with big squishy sleeping bags. Then as fast as you can image, they headed into the kitchen, coming out with an assortment of junk food.  
  
"Okay! It's talk time!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Let's begin with….James! Tell me everything," Bianca squealed, stuffing her face with potato chips. And that's how the whole night went, until the big question came up.  
  
"Should I go anyway B?" Lily asked.  
  
"…I don't think so…"  
  
"Why do you not think so?" Lily protested.  
  
"Because, it's never good to defy your parents. I mean they control your college tuition and such."  
  
"True…" Lily said, staring blankly at the bag of doughnuts.  
  
"I don't think I will do it, but I miss James terribly," Lily said with a sigh.  
  
"Aw I know Lil', but I'm here for you."  
  
"I know you are, B."  
  
"Did your parents tell you about the little 'trip' they are taking, in which my parents have to go too," Bianca asked.  
  
"No…are you staying here?!" Lily squeaked excitedly.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. My parents are making me go to my aunts. But you know what I heard?"  
  
"What?" Lily questioned.  
  
"That your parents are going to leave you here…alone!"  
  
"Wow! Kewl! They actually trust me! I mean I am sixteen."  
  
"Yeah, I know every teenager waits for this day, but it's wikked freaky sometimes."  
  
"Well when is this 'trip'?" Lily queried.  
  
"In two days!!!" Bianca yelled, looking about scared that she had woke up someone. After a few minutes Lily began.  
  
"Two days?! But I don't even know about it yet!"  
  
Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and her mom looked at her in her bathrobes.  
  
"Lily dear," Her mother began.  
  
"Bianca told me," Lily spurted out.  
  
"Oh…well then I hope you know we trust you to be responsible while we are gone. I was going to reconsider now that this James thing happened," her mother paused, but then continued, "but your father insisted that we must let you know we completely trust you."  
  
Lily glared at her for a second, but then got up and hugged her mum.  
  
"Thanks mum," Lily said, squeezing her mum in a hug.  
  
Lily's mum smiled and replied, "Your welcome hunny."  
  
Well the usual happened in the two days leading up to when her parents would leave. Lily was already sure that she would stay to make her parent's trust her, and she most likely would stick to her plans. The two days were filled with lots of silly string, fun, and junk food. Lily missed her usual pranks, but she loved hanging out with Bianca, because of their history. Not to mention the fact that Bianca would've made a good addition to the group. ***Too bad she wasn't a witch too.***  
  
Finally the day came, and Bianca had already left for her aunts. Lily already missed Bianca's foolish and sarcastic remarks to everything, but was bracing herself for her first night alone. Her parent's would be gone for five days, and she smiled weakly as they headed out of the driveway and left her with a small wave. Lily noticed that the sky was quickly darkening and the rain was already starting to pour down. Lily quickly shut the door, and headed for the living room. The storm was getting worse by the minute, and Lily quickly flicked on the television. ***Boy this storm is pretty bad, I don't remember a storm mention on the weather channel. My parent's will be fine though, because they are going by car. Oh yeah! I don't watch the weather channel.***  
  
Suddenly, the lights began to flicker. Lily paid no attention to the flickering lights, and continued to flip through the television channels. The television suddenly flicked off, along with all the lights. Lily looked around at the vast darkness, and slowly got up. She was scared out of my mind, but managed to pull a flashlight out of a drawer. Lily clicked on the light and walked down in the basement, to check the fuse. Lily winced at the sound of the drip dropping of the rain, slowly entering her basement. She hated how her basement tended to flood, but continued down into the musty darkness. Whenever it was dark, she always seemed to find things scarier than in light. Lily screamed as she ran into one of her mother's old manikin's that closely resembled the boogey man. Sometimes Lily hated at what a wuss she could be. Lily was almost to the fuse box, but something caught her eye. Lily flashed a beam of light over to the box of stuff that had caught her eye, and slowly walked over to the old wettened box.  
  
Inside the box was a few old thing, but she saw the thing that had caught her eye. It was an old musty book, and Lily skimmed her fingers across the warn book. The title was too destroyed to see, which made Lily even more curious. Lily picked up the book, but as soon as she did a collection of old notes fell onto the basement floor. Lily looked curiously from the book, to the notes. Slowly Lily carefully picked up the fragile notes, and situated herself on a dusty box. Lily put the book aside and looked at the piece of paper:  
  
Dear Heather,  
  
Ever since I saw you, I knew you were the one. I loved you since I saw you in that muggle theatre I went to. When you looked at me, I felt as though I were lifted up into heaven, and all the angels were in you smiling at me. I know you may be a be frightened of the way I acted, I'm always that nervous around beautiful girls, such as yourself. I would like to know you better.  
  
Love Always,  
  
1 Tom Riddle  
  
Lily gasped, as she saw who had written them. She started shaking uncontrollably, for just seeing that name. She knew whom it belonged to, and Heather, was her mom. All Lily could think of at this moment was James. Lily kept on shaking, stuffing the paper back into the old book. She tucked the book under her arm, and sprinted up the staircase. She ran quickly up into her room, and packed quickly, still shaking. She enchanted her bags, not caring that the ministry might expell her for doing so, and made her bags feather light. Lily shakily got on her hooded robe, and mounted her broom. She opened her window, the rain and wind whipping at her. Lily still had the old book and notes clutched in her arms. She didn't even bother to read the other notes, but just went into the raging storm. Lily was breathing heavily, as the wind threatened to knock her off of her broom. By this time, Lily was drenched and cold, but she had gotten herself lost. Suddenly, her locket James had gotten her began to glow. It was heading in one direction, leading her to James. She just knew that was what it was telling her. Lily kept glancing at her locket and what direction it as pointing, while trying to stay mounted on her broom, her bags whipping behind her.  
  
Lily finally saw a blue house come into sight, and knew it was James' house. She quickly looked behind her and winced as she noticed her baggage was now gone. Lily didn't care, as long as she had her book, and her locket. Lily flew into a window, and tumbled off her broom. Lily began to shiver uncontrollably, and stood in her drenched robes. She quickly grabbed the book, and ran to the room the locket directed. Lily gasped in terror as she saw a cloaked figure hovering right above her beloved James. She could find not scream in her throat, but somehow she felt the burning eyes of the hooded figure staring at her. Lily stood there in pure terror, with the locket illuminating her face.  
  
  
  
A/N: Am I evil or what?! I can't help it though! It's fun leaving you guys hanging! Lol! Please continue to read and review! Thanks all you loyal friend, I love you guys!  
  
Sierra Sitruc~ lol I know it is different! That's why I did it!  
  
Felicity Aulia Evans~ Well I supposed that answered your question! :D  
  
Katrina~ LoL! Thanks for telling me what you thought of Lily. But it wasn't really her fault, it was her parents, besides her parents actually LET her go to Hogwarts, so you gotta give them some credit.  
  
Celtic Ember~ Thank you for your recommendation!  
  
Satans Little Princess~ Lol! Sorry I left you hanging there, and it seems I did it again! Dun dun da! Lol! 


	13. Crying out

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters! I just made a plot, and this story's just for the people who want to read it!  
  
  
  
Lily felt tears brimming in her eyes, as she saw all the memories with James she had flash by. Unexpectedly, the clocked figure disappeared is a puff of smoke. Lily stood there speechless, looking at the spot where the figure just stood. Finally she came to her senses and walked slowly to the sleeping James. Lily felt a tear fall down her cheek as she stared at James sleeping. He looked so peaceful, and she would've been fine just standing there next to him all night. James' eyes suddenly flickered open and looked right into her eyes for a second, and continued to until he remembered where he was and that Lily's face was splattered with tears. James' reached over for his glasses, and sat up.  
  
"Uhm….explain please," James said quietly.  
  
Lily started to tell her story, but noticed her clothes were still drenched. She went into the other room and changed into James' boxers and shirt. She slowly climbed under the covers with James and laid her head down on his lap.  
  
"Continue," James told her softly.  
  
Lily couldn't contain it anymore, and started crying as she told the whole story. Lily felt safe right then, telling her story as James stroked her hair and listened intently. Lily came to the part, explaining all that she felt when she saw the cloaked figure over him. James smiled at her, and got a tear in his eye, but quickly brushed it away.  
  
"Do you know who the cloaked man was, Lily?" James questioned. Lily sat up and stared into his eyes for a second.  
  
"Lord Voldemort," Lily managed to say. James looked at her for second and then continued.  
  
"Now let me see these love notes," James instructed, as Lily hopped off the bed and grabbed the book with letters. ***Oh he make me feel so much better, even when I am horribly sad.*** Lily smiled for a second to herself, and hopped back on the bed, situating herself in the covers with her head on his lap again. James sat a second over looking the love notes from 'Tom Riddle' and closed the book.  
  
"Well we'll have to confer with Dumbledore most obviously, but for now let's get some sleep," James said. James closed his eyes and began to think.  
  
"James?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Yes?" James replied.  
  
"I know this may sound stupid, but my mom always sung to me when I was little. This is a bit distressing, and….oh nevermind," Lily said, looking off at the roaring storm still outside.  
  
"I'll sing to you if you want. I might not have any love songs to sing or anything, and might not be too good, but I'll sing just for you," James murmured.  
  
"You will?" Lily said hopefully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lily moved around a little bit, but pretty much just wrapper her arm around him, and he assumed it was the right time to start.  
  
"This is one of my favorite songs and I'm just going to start any random place…" James said, babbling on.  
  
"Just sing for me," Lily urged, letting out a little giggle.  
  
"………You say there is no perfect place,  
  
yes I know this is true, we are just learning how to smile,  
  
and that's not easy to do………" James paused for a second,  
  
"……..No I will never let it break your heart,  
  
No I will never let it break me,  
  
Five miles outside of Vegas  
  
Five years down the line,  
  
We got married in the desert,  
  
In the sunshine,  
  
I can handle all the hell,  
  
That happens everyday,  
  
When you smile and touch my face,  
  
You make it all just go away,  
  
Yes I know there ain't no  
  
Finish line,  
  
I know this never ends,  
  
We are just learning how to fall  
  
And climb back up again.,  
  
I know there is nothing perfect,  
  
I know there is nothing new,  
  
We are just learning  
  
How to live together  
  
Me and you  
  
You know I live for the day  
  
When you say  
  
"baby let's just run away….." (Everclear)  
  
James leaned up a little to look at Lily and saw her sound asleep. He smiled and closed his eyes and stroked her hair until he fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily felt something pounce on her and grumbled, "Petunia…leave me alone….."  
  
"Last time I checked my name wasn't Petunia?" James said, smirking. Lily fluttered her eyes open and saw the smiling James who at the moment was on all fours above Lily.  
  
"What a lovely way to wake up," Lily remarked, locking lips with him. Suddenly there could be heard an *ahem* from the doorway. Lily and James jumped and looked at the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore. James quickly scrambled off the bed, and casually opening up the window shades to let light pour through. Lily was in a state of shock now realizing how that must've looked like to the headmaster.  
  
"Uh..Uh…" was all Lily could say.  
  
"It's alright Ms. Evans," Dumbledore stated, eyes looking from James to Lily and a smirk playing across his lips.  
  
"But…sir…-," Lily began.  
  
"I think the important thing to do right now is tell me what happened, don't you think?" Dumbledore asked, smiling a bit.  
  
"Yes, but of course," Lily said, sitting up, and motioning for the nervous to join her. Lily went over the whole ordeal again for Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat a minute on the bed, looking at the love notes from 'Tom Riddle' and then looked up at Lily and James.  
  
"I presume that Lord Voldemort must've disappeared because you look remarkably like your mother," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Oooohhh," Lily and James said in unison. Lily was just waiting for Dumbledore to tell her she had to go hope. She squeezed James' hand tight, as Dumbledore was deep in though. He finally looked up.  
  
"You two ought to be stationed in a different location by night fall. I will make arrangements for one this afternoon," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Us two?" Lily said in disbelief.  
  
"But of course! I mean Lord Voldemort must've figured out your with Mr. Potter, and obviously will be after you too," Dumbledore reasoned.  
  
"I see."  
  
"You two should get to packing then, or rather shopping I mean," Dumbledore recommended, "but I will send someone with you, because it's not safe out there anymore." Dumbledore looked at them for a second, and then quickly stood up and disapparted (sp.?).  
  
Lily had told the story both times, leaving out the thing about the locket. She had no idea why she did, but she didn't feel it was of importance. She suddenly sighed, and looked longingly outside at the radiant sunshine pouring into the room. Lily realized she had no idea where they were. She looked outside confusedly.  
  
"What's the matter?" James asked.  
  
"Where are we?!" Lily wailed, unable to figure it out.  
  
"Well, my dear, we are in Paris!"  
  
"Paris! James!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Lily's face looked blank for a minute, but then she yelled, "Well you heard the man! Let's go shopping!"  
  
That's exactly what they did, but it was more so for Lily seeing that she had no clothes at all. I'm sure you don't want to be filled in with all the details, but they were accompanied by a large brute by the name of Nigel. He was wikked cool as far as Lily was concerned. Anyway pretty much this was the picture you can image for a day: Lily taking James by the hand and dragging him into EVERY store. I mean EVERY store. As for what Lily got, she left the stores with a whole bundle of stuff. It was quite a task in itself closing the doors to the ministry car.  
  
She left with a couple of outfits. One was a white collared shirt that tied above her stomach obviously showing her mid drift. Accompanying that was some cute black capris and matching sandals. I'm sure you'd love for me to go on with all the other stuff but it's quite boring if you would like to know. She got more shorts, pants, shirts, makeup, and of course her lotion. James left with a couple boxers, and hair gel. Lily made him buy the hair gel so she could she if she could tame his wild beast of hair.  
  
The morning turned into afternoon, and Dumbledore appeared in their doorway, just as they finished packing.  
  
"Ready?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Ready," they said in unison.  
  
  
  
A/N: I dunno not so exciting but oh well. Hope you liked it and this one wasn't a cliffhanger. But there is more to come….hehehe! You'll just have to keep on reading and REVIEWING!!! Toodlez!  
  
Sierra Sitruc~ LoL! That's all I gotta say ^_^''  
  
Satans Little Princess~ Okay, Okay I stopped. I hope you're happy! Lol!  
  
Katrina~ Nuh uh! I'm right here, and plus you have to read and review to find out! =D 


	14. New Destination

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters and such…blah blah blah.  
  
  
  
Lily sighed, looking out the plane window at the bright lights of Paris. They had started off a little late, but managed to get a flight. She looked longingly one last time at the illuminated Eiffel Tower, and then turned back in her chair. Lily looked over at James smiling, and they intertwined their hands. Lily thought for a second, with a puzzled look spreading across her face.  
  
"What's the matter?" James pondered.  
  
"Well do we even know where we are going?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Um…I guess not," James replied.  
  
"We are going to the United States of America," Dumbledore cut in, turning around from his chair. Lily was a little speechless for a second.  
  
"The United States?" Lily said staring dazedly at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, right smack in New York City," Dumbledore corrected.  
  
"Excuse me. Did I hear you correct? City?" James questioned.  
  
"Yes, I know you guys are used to living in small towns, but you get used to it after a while," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"James is going to run off with a hooker!!" Lily cried. Dumbledore and James both looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Sorry thinking aloud."  
  
The rest of the way was pretty uneventful, except for Lily looking out of the window every couple of seconds and James finding it unbearable. When they were over the ocean James was literally freaking out. Lily had permission to kiss him and calm him down by that, by Dumbledore. Surprisingly that had always worked, and was benefit for both of them. Soon the airplane was reaching it's destination, and Lily was continuing to look out the window. She did that until it was landing, causing her to clutch her seat. James was covering his eyes, and peaking through his fingers.  
  
"You're so cute!" Lily exclaimed, though a little bumpily.  
  
"I'm cute when I'm scared?!" James wailed covering his eyes completely.  
  
"But of course," Lily said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"That's all I get?" James sniffled, giving her the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh you big horn dog…" Lily sighed. "Later," whisper Lily in his air smiling devilishly.  
  
Well surprisingly (yeah uh huh) James had a smile plastered across his face until the plane came to a final stop. They picked up their stuff and headed out through the corridor connecting them to the plane. Lily felt a little weird and excited to be seeing the states. Most the people she knew weren't very fond of it, but somehow she knew she would love it.  
  
They immerged from the accordion corridor, and felt the bright sun shining down on them. The day was already at hand and Lily couldn't wait to explore New York City. Lily gasped as she walked slowly to the window. In front of her were huge, glorious buildings shining beautifully in the rays of the sun. They were knights with armor of pure glass. Lily stood at stared at them until Dumbledore coughed a bit and she realized James was staring too. Lily took James' hand and watched as he snapped out of his state of shock.  
  
Lily found herself in front of a condo, and stared questionably at Dumbloedore for a second.  
  
"Yes you are staying in an apartment," Dumbledore answered, already knowing what she was questioning.  
  
"Wow," James said. "Yes, I've been in England, but you know Hogwarts is secluded and all so.."  
  
"Yes, yes. It's understandable," Dumbledore replied.  
  
Lily entered the condominium looking around at the nice carpeting and other various aspects. They came to a white door labeled 109, and Dumbledore made a gesture as to show he had to attain to his other duties. Lily twisted the brass doorknob slightly—  
  
"Oh and tomorrow I got you two baseball tickets," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Base-ball?" James repeated with a confused look across his face.  
  
Dumbledore let out a small laugh and said, "I'll explain tomorrow."  
  
Lily opened the door fully, while hearing Dumbledore murmur various things like *Very very secluded.* Lily smiled, and realized she'd like it here. She plopped herself across the couch, and felt James crawl on top of her.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" Lily questioned. James stopped for a second and sat on her.  
  
"Well I guess you'll find out," James replied, continuing until he was across her, though his feet were dangling of the other side. James put his lips right above hers and smiled.  
  
He then whispered, "I'm going to do this." With that James kissed her passionately, Lily kissing back. They kissed for a long time, and they finally broke apart. Lily laughed a little, finding that she was now on top of James. She started giggling, until she couldn't stop. Lily looked up and saw another room slightly opened. She suddenly felt a twinge of curiosity and stood up. James apparently saw the same thing, and walked ahead of her. She jumped on his back for a ride to the room. They slowly creaked open the door and found it as a bedroom. It was quite weird that both of them were so amazed about the bedroom. The most surprising thing was that there was only one bed. Lily and James looked around the whole apartment and found it was the only bedroom. Both of them ended up in the bedroom and looked at each other nervously.  
  
Something had caught Lily's eye, and she slowly walked towards a little yellow on the white sheets. It was from Dumbledore.  
  
Lily and James,  
  
I trust you two are responsible enough to share a bed.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
Lily smirked, and handed the note to James.  
  
"Looks like we're sharing a bed," James said, a devious look spreading across his face.  
  
"Don't even think that James Potter. Unlike you, I am going to take this having to move thing serious, and I won't do anything of that sort until I'm ready," Lily growled. The look on James face suddenly flashed to a huge frown.  
  
Lily let out a small laugh, and smiled saying, "Aw poor Jamsie Poo."  
  
James glared at her and growled back, "Don't EVER call me that."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long, and sorry it's not longer. I have vacation this week though, so expect more. I just am not in the big writing mood, and my chapters are sucking. =*( Erg sorry they're not better chapters, but don't fear hopefully they'll get better!  
  
Satans Little Princess~ You have got to be one of my kewlest reviewers! Lol! Sorry I took so long.  
  
Katrina~ lol lazy kat!  
  
  
  
~LOOK AT THIS! TWO REVIEWS! I FEEL JIPPED! :*( REVIEW! Just click the button down there and review! Please! Lol! *gets down on her knees* Look I'm on my flippin knees! 


	15. Baseball

Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah you know the whole mumbo jumbo!  
  
~Thanks all you faithful reviwers.~  
  
  
  
Today was lazy day, and as much as Lily wanted to go out in the city, they had to get everything situated. The whole apartment had a nice kitchen, and much to Lily's dismay no dishwasher (don't forget they aren't familiar with apartments!). Lily was slowly putting away her stuff until finally she had put in her last piece clothing.  
  
"Done!" Lily exclaimed letting out a relieved sigh. James groaned, and Lily looked as his jumble of clothes that had yet to be put in the dresser. Lily giggled a little to get a confused look from James. Suddenly Lily could no longer contain it and burst out laughing.  
  
"What exactly are you laughing at?" James asked. All Lily could do was point, while shaking a lot, at the pair of little puppy boxers that James had. James turned a bright red, and stood there a second watching her laugh. He finally got a hold of himself and quickly stuffed them into his drawer.  
  
He smiled nervously saying, "Your not gonna tell anyone, right?"  
  
"You got to be joking yourself James Potter. I mean THE James Potter carries around puppy boxers!" Lily broke out into another fit of giggles. James glared at her and then proceeded to tackle Lily and tickle her continuously.  
  
"James * laugh* stop * laugh* it!!!" Lily tried to say through lots of laughing. I mean she was laughing before and all, but man she was hurting all over now.  
  
"Now you won't be telling will you?" James asked stopping for a second.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What can I do to convince you to not?"  
  
"You'll just have to find out yourself."  
  
"Really…" James said smiling.  
  
"No not like t—." James had lip locked her and both of them relaxed into a kiss that more deeper than they have had before. James towered over her, continuing to kiss her deeper until they both broke off.  
  
"How about that?" James questioned between gasps.  
  
"Nope," Lily replied, giggling.  
  
"Well then….." James kissed her, this time wrapping his arms around her and bringing her very close to him. Just before the kiss took the next step, Lily stopped herself.  
  
"James Potter! That was not what I was talking about," Lily yelled hotly, standing up.  
  
"I didn't think it was that. Just wanted to give it a try," James said, smiling goofily (yeah not a word don't care).  
  
"Your such a guy!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Well what do you want me to be? A girl? Gross!"  
  
Lily punched him playfully saying, "Now I wouldn't ever want you to be a girl. I love you just the way you are." She smiled and kissed him on the nose.  
  
"Yes sir—I mean mam," James chanted like a drill sargent. Lily just rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen.  
  
James just stood there looking blankly ahead. Lily walked back in the room and pulled him to the kitchen.  
  
"You will make the corn!" Lily ordered, pointing to a cabinet (obviously they have food).  
  
Dinner was ready, and Lily looked happily at her successful macaroni and cheese. On the other hand, James' corn had come out burnt. Lily didn't think burning corn was possible, but James had proved her wrong. Lily stood patiently waiting for James. Because he said he had to go to the bathroom. He was taking a little long, but oh well.  
  
James finally entered the room, and walked over to Lily's side of the table. He slid out the chair for Lily, and she sat slowly into it. They ate their food silently, and then Lily got up and picked the plates up, clashing them into the sink. ***I'll wash them tomorrow.*** Lily yawned, walking back into the living room table to see James waiting for her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. Let's go finish putting things away." James stood up and walked towards her taking her by the hand. He led her to the apartment balcony and she smiled intensely at him. He had hauled out the big comfortable chair from their room, and had brought out a blanket. Along with it was a rose in the chair. James still had her hand in his grasp and let her to the chair. He sat down and led her onto his lap. Last but not least, he pulled the blankets over both of them. Lily curled up in his lap, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"I know its not much, but—" James began.  
  
"Oh, it's wonderful James," Lily sighed.  
  
"Look," James said, pointing in front of them,  
  
Lily looked at the New York City building's, as the sun set in the horizon. The brilliant colors of the sunset ricocheted off the glass buildings. She sat there in the chair, thinking of how she wished this would last forever. She smiled to herself, and felt herself falling asleep.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Lily slowly flickered her eyes open to find herself in a soft comfy bed. She suddenly panicked, noticing it wasn't her common room bed, and look around frantically. She felt something stir beside her and looked slowly over to a now awake James.  
  
"Where are we?!" Lily screamed. James sat up quickly, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Shh…Remember, we're in New York City," James told her soothingly. Lily slowly felt her heartbeat reduce to its regular pattern, and felt her face turning red.  
  
"I'm so stupid," Lily said ashamedly.  
  
"No you're not stupid. Just forgot where you were. A common thing." Lily smiled at for a second until he spoke again, "You know I like this."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Waking up to see you beside me."  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around his muscular chest and whispered in his ear, "I always want to be with you James." They broke out of their hug and sat there a little while.  
  
"When is the baseball games?" James pondered aloud.  
  
"In about ten minutes," Dumbledore answered from the doorway. Both Lily and James jumped almost to the ceiling and starting breathing small gasps of breath.  
  
"You got to learn not to do that Professor!' James spurted out.  
  
"I'm sorry James, but you have to get ready really quickly. No time for showers you two. Just get dressed," Dumbledore instructed, with the usual sparkle in his eyes. He slowly walked out closing the door.  
  
In a matter of minutes they both walked out dressed (don't worry there was a bathroom) and met Dumbledore in the living room.  
  
"How exactly are we supposed to get there in a matter of," James checked his watch, "2 minutes?"  
  
"We're going to use a portkey," Dumbledore shortly replied.  
  
"Well then, what's the portkey?" Lily asked.  
  
"This," Dumbledore replied, holding up a box of cereal.  
  
"Very creative," James remarked.  
  
"My favorite," Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
All of them grabbed onto the cereal box while Dumbledore closely looked at his watch. Lily felt herself tumbling through places, until she was in front of a huge stadium. She stood a second gazing at a huge wall towering above her, until James grabbed her arm and trudged on. Lily sighed sadly, staring at the crowd of people.  
  
"This is going to take forever!" Lily grumbled.  
  
"Ms. Evans, you must look for hope when there is none to look for," Dumbledore stated, walking off to a side door that said Janitor. He slowly opened a door.  
  
"Why in heavens sake are we going into a janitor's closet?" Lily asked, going into a small room full of mops and buckets.  
  
"Patience is a virtue Ms. Evans," Dumbledore said. "Entengarious," Dumbledore chanted, as a huge room formed. There were four little stations situated in the room. Each had a wizard with a wand. They all walked slowly towards a short man, beady eyes, and blue shirt.  
  
"Hello, tickets please," the stout man said, holding out his hands as each one of them placed their tickets in his hand. He muttered something Lily couldn't hear, and for a second each one glowed yellow and then green.  
  
"Thank you, please come again," the stout man said, smiling nicely at them. Lily slowly trudged forward as she was handed back her ticket.  
  
"Wow, that was a little weird," Lily remarked.  
  
"Yes, it is quite ingenious though," Dumbledore replied. Lily was taken aback as they entered a large green field, with a weird looking diamond of dirt. In four places were strange little shapes that were white a rubbery.  
  
"What the--." Lily said.  
  
"This is baseball," Dumbledore said, "I will explain during the game." Lily walked slowly to her seat, nervously looking at the painted men, along with the scary ranting men with foam fingers. She winced a little, and rushed next to James, grasping his hand. They slowly came to their seats in the tenth row and situated themselves in.  
  
"These Americans are bloody crazy!" James exclaimed, getting a few people to turn their heads and look at him.  
  
"I'm hungry," Lily said, feeling her stomach rumble.  
  
"Well then, let's go get some grub!" James said.  
  
"Do you two need any help?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm good at navigating," James replied, grabbing Lily by the hand and trudging down to another opening. Lily could smell the aroma of something that she didn't know. James quickly ran ahead, and Lily went in another direction.  
  
"I'm going to find the bathroom!" Lily yelled over the swarm of people.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Lily looked around and finally found a door labeled woman. She went the bathroom, and walked out sighing. She had to go for a long time. Lily started looking around for James, but couldn't seem to find him. At first she was okay, but slowly she began to get panicked. Suddenly her locket began to glow, and she thought, 'yay!' She let it lead her into a little dark room in the stadium. She began to wonder if she should be following it anymore, but disregarded that thought. She peered around the room, feeling a shiver run down her spine.  
  
"J-J-James?" Lily squeaked. Her shoulders suddenly grabbed by someone and a towel went over her mouth. Slowly Lily began to lose consciousness. The dark room slowly disappeared.  
  
  
  
A/N: EEE! Cliffhanger! MUhaHAHA! LOL! Well Toodlez! 4 pages! Wow! Lol! 


	16. Brainwashing and Misery

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this story.  
  
  
  
Lily felt her eyes flicker open to see the cloaked figure talking. She only heard small parts of the conversation, while trying to found out where she was. She saw a dusty window to the left of her, but tried to stay put so that they wouldn't notice her eyes open. Her eyes slowly closed, but she fought to keep them open.  
  
"Kill…….Not now…..Bring……..back," the cloaked figure said.  
  
"Yes master," she heard a nasty nearby voice say. It sounded so familiar…but she couldn't think as her eyes clamped back shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Peter watched as Lord Voldemort, the only one who cared for him, whispered stuff into Lily's ear. He was brainwashing her to believe James had been kissing another girl. This was his marvelous plan to break them up, because her coming into the picture had ruined his plans for James Potter and his family. Peter couldn't utter his plans, not even think about them, seeing there were mind readers. That's why he was his apprentice. He was very good at hiding his thoughts. Back to the matter at hand, his master was finish up brainwashing Lily, as she soundly slept. He felt bad for her, she was his friend, in a way. He looked away.  
  
"Wormtail," the dark lord sneered. He hated when he called him by his nickname but managed not to say anything. Saying anything could cause him to be diminished easily. More plainly put no longer exist.  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"It is done, now quickly place her back in the house."  
  
"Yes sire." Peter bowed and then levitated Lily, and headed towards the chimney….  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily felt a hot ray of sunshine landing on her cheek, and then remembered suddenly where she last was…..at the ball park of course.  
  
"Lily," a familiar voice softly whispered in her ear. It suddenly hit her what she had seen at the ballpark.  
  
"Get away from me," she growled, pushing him away from her. Lily looked him in the eyes and saw the pain that she had inflicted.  
  
"I can't believe you would do that to me!" All the images of him kissing that other girl came flooding back to her memory.  
  
James expression was entirely clueless and he asked, "But what did I do?"  
  
"You know exactly what you did!" Lily spat, tears pouring down her face. She was now on her knees, finger pointing threateningly at James. James was retreating towards the bathroom.  
  
"That's right go! Leave me alone!" she screamed. James still had a look of utter confusion on his face, as he pressed against the bathroom door. His confusion turned to a scared expression.  
  
Suddenly the bedroom door slowly opened, and Lily and James both slowly turned their heads to an expressionless Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright Lily," Dumbledore said. Dumbledore's face was expressionless, but his eyes had lost its usual sparkle. It was as if he had something terrible to tell them.  
  
"Lily….there's something you must know. I'm sure you won't mind if James hears it. Above all times you need him now," Dumbledore said. All Lily could do was look at him blankly.  
  
"Your parents last night were at home sitting and eating dinner. Your sister, of course, was with her boyfriend."  
  
"and….." Lily said.  
  
"And were found dead on the ground, with the dark mark glowing above their heads. I'm sorry Ms. Evans." Dumbledore quickly departed.  
  
Lily slowly sat down on her bed, and had a shocked expression on her face. This searing pain was coursing through her body, as what she just heard became a realization.  
  
"Lily…" James began.  
  
"Leave me alone…" Lily spat. James slowly walked to the door, looking back one last time. That light in her eyes had been distinguished, and the Lily he loved was in pain. But there was nothing he could do. He slowly closed the door.  
  
Lily suddenly broke out into a rage of tears, as she collapsed on her bed. She began pounding on the bed, letting out cries of frustration. This pain was horrible. Not only did her parents die without her saying goodbye, they died when she didn't have a chance to make up with them. Lily cried and pounded on her bed until exhaustion brought her to a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily awoke with her cheeks stained with dried tears. She slowly got up from her bed, fell down, and then slid to the edge of the bed. She held her red hair in her hands, and began another series of tears. She suddenly stopped, and looked up at the sun-streaked window. There was a family of birds, and she felt one last solitary tear fall down her cheek. She quickly brushed her hand on her cheek, removing the tear. ***Alright Lily. Get a hold of yourself and show no emotion. Why is there any reason to care anymore? Life has no meaning anymore…***  
  
Lily dragged herself over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hands rested on the marble counter, and she examined what she saw. Her usual mane of red curls, but her eyes. They were different, but she didn't know how. She shrugged and quickly slapped (not literally of course) on some make up. She walked to her closet, and fell to the carpeted floor. She sighed, heaving herself up to her clothes, and pulled off her pajamas. Pulling on some of her new clothes, she regained her posture, and walked downstairs to get some breakfast.  
  
Dumbledore was reading the newspaper, and sipping some coffee. He glanced up at Lily, as she found her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Good morning," Lily stated.  
  
Lily decided that she was going to be emotionless, and that's exactly how she talked now. She looked over at James, and avoided his gaze all morning.  
  
"Ms. Evans, we will be leaving shortly. The destination is for Hogwarts, seeing that the new school year will be starting. If you did not know, you and Mr. Potter are Head Girl and Boy."  
  
Lily nodded, and walked up the stairs to pack. She slid her hand across the banister, thinking about how great the summer had started off, and how horrible it now was. She let out a soft sob, and then opened her door to pack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The plane ride was uneventful, except for the annoying children behind them that kicked their seats. They happened to stop when Lily glared at them. It was Lily's well-known glare of death. James hadn't bothered her once throughout the trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***I can't bother her with that when her parents just died.*** James was thinking over the situation and decided not to bother her about it. They stepped out of the plane and road a car to the train.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***How much I've missed this train.*** Lily ran her hand across the seat, and then proceeded to stare at nothing. Dumbledore and James were seated on the opposite side of the compartment. They would be getting there two days early, seeing that Dumbledore was head of Hogwarts. Things would definitely need to be sorted out, and that means Dumbledore would have to be there. James was staring out the window, but most often she felt his gaze on her. She ignored his gaze as usual. She had other things to worry about. Like telling Barbara and getting all this pity from her. She hated when she did that.  
  
"I would appreciate if you told no one about my parents," Lily said, still making no eye contact with James.  
  
"Yes, of course not."  
  
That's pretty much all the conversation throughout the train ride. All Lily could think about was her parents. How she would never be able to see them waiting to bring her home at the end of the year. How she had to fend for college by herself. She had no one to help her when she got married to James. Wait, she remembered she hated him. She would probably not marry him anyway…..  
  
They arrived at the big castle that always seemed to take her breath away. Lily had two days to of ignoring James. She wondered how it would turn out…..  
  
  
  
A/N: I WAS going to make it longer but eh! R+R! Or I'll cry! *Sniffle* Well toodlez!  
  
Katrina: I changed the story so you DON'T know what's going to happen.  
  
Satans little Princess: Thanks so much for reading my story. 


	17. Night out

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
Lily sighed as the whistle blew, and the big train came to a halt. She gazed out the big castle she missed so much, and stood up. She was pretty much mimicking how a zombie would act, except that whole arms straight out thing. She didn't understand why they made mummies act like that. Anyway, she slowly stepped down the stairs and saw the chariot waiting for them to board.  
  
"Ladies first," James said uneasily, trying to cut the tension. It only earned him a glare from Lily. Lily slowly boarded the chariot, and felt the invisible horses start off. Lily began thinking about what she would do while she was here for two days. ***I guess reading and isolating myself in my room is the only decision.*** Lily hated that option but it's the only way she could stay away from James. It disgusted her every time she remembered what she saw at the baseball stadium. Lily shook her head, and concentrated on a small glass bead that outlined the door to keep herself from looking at James.  
  
Finally they reached the large castle, and stepped out into the crisp air. Lily let in a large breath of air, and was about to smile until she stopped herself. Lily slowly walked up to the castle, trailing behind Dumbledore and James. She saw them talking about for a split second felt curiosity until she shook her head and continued her silent walk. They reached the big oak doors and they slowly opened to reveal the all too familiar school that she loved. It was very weird though to see it without it's usual squirming first years, and the rest of the students. Lily really needed to talk to Barbara but remembered she had to wait two days.  
  
She saw all her luggage in her room, and then dropped down on her soft bed. Her eyes closed for a split second but felt a cold feeling on her face. She flickered open her eyes and looked at her locket. Lily sat up and then fingered the gold locket that only brought the image of James in her head. She slowly opened the locket and smiled at the picture of her and James, along with her and all her best buds. Lily ran her finger across the one of her and James, accidentally making the picture fall out and reveal an inscription. Lily squinted to see the tiny cursive letters, but failed to be able to see it. Lily took out her wand and tapped the inscription, muttering a few words. The inscription slowly formed in shimmering letters in the air. Lily gasped and dropped the locket for it to fall back in place on her neck. She quickly tucked the locket under her shirt and fell deep into the thought.  
  
The door creaked open after a while and in popped James' head. Lily's smile faded into a glare, and threw a pillow at him. He quickly shut the door, and grunted.  
  
"Fine! I guess you don't want to know that it's dinner time!" he yelled at the door.  
  
Lily smirked, and then walked to the door. She slowly opened it to find a frustrated James, and proceeded to walk to the hall.  
  
"Won't you at least speak to me?" James asked hopefully.  
  
"No."  
  
She heard a faint sob from James, but continued to ignore it as she walked down to the hall. Surprisingly she found Dumbledore sitting at a table for four. She thought that he would've had too much to do to come to dinner. She shrugged to herself and walked to the table. James walked in a couple minutes later, along with Professor Hilthwedge. She was one of their favorite teacher. The dinner went by with just conversation from Dumbledore and Hilthwedge. The rest of the staff would arrive tomorrow, Professor Hilthwedge was just there because she was dealing with a special lesson plan for the first day. Lily retired to her room early, and clicked her light off to a sleepless night.  
  
The next day Lily didn't even go down for meals, because she wasn't hungry and she was anticipating the next day. She would finally get Barbara's counsel tomorrow, and she really needed it.  
  
It was an uneventful day as said, and Lily stayed in her room reading her favorite books over and over again. When James came up and knocked she would only reply yelling, "Go away!" or "I don't want to!"  
  
The morning sunshine met Lily to commotion outside of her dorm. She slowly opened her door, and walked down the stairs. She quickly looked at her watch and realized everything had already passed. She had missed the arrival and the grand feast! She sighed and came to meet her friend Barbara. Quickly she grabbed her bag, and headed to their common room.  
  
"Wow, slow down their Lily!" Barbara wailed, as Lily dragged her to the seventh year dorm room. They both sat down on Lily's bed and Lily caught her breath for a second. She then took a big breath and began telling the whole tale. All about James, and her parents. Then Lily slowly opened the locket and mimicked what she did before. The cursive words formed and Barbara gasped as Lily had. It read:  
  
Heather,  
  
I love you and where ever I am this will always keep me with you.  
  
Tom Riddle  
  
1 Lily then told her how she concluded that her mother had then rejected him and married her father. Barbara said that maybe the locket did other various things. The only thing Lily could do was ask James if he enchanted it to bring her to him. Even though this was very important to find out, Lily refused to talk to James. Lily begged Barbara to help her out, but refused.  
  
"Lily, listen to me carefully. I dream about having what you and James have. And yes you still have it. I can't believe that he would do that to you, but you won't find out why unless you talk to him," Barbara said.  
  
"I won't talk to him ever again," Lily sobbed, looking at Barbara sadly.  
  
"There's one peculiar thing about your whole story Lily. You never mention what happened before and after you saw him kissing that girl."  
  
"Well….what happened before….after…" Lily muttered, realizing she didn't remember anything about before and after he had kissed that girl. "Wow, I don't remember anything other than that."  
  
"And how did you just end up in your bed after he baseball game?" Barbara questioned.  
  
"I don't know!!" Lily yelled in frustration. "It doesn't change what he did!"  
  
"Well what if he didn't do it in the first place!" Barbara yelled back.  
  
"You…you don't believe me!"  
  
"I do Lily, its just maybe you thought it up? Or someone brainwashed you? Brainwashing is a common thing in wizardry," Barbara reasoned.  
  
"You just don't believe me," Lily muttered softly, walking out of the dorm and shutting the dorm door, leaving Barbara in there.  
  
That's exactly how the whole week went, except for Remus, and Sirius trying to get her to tell them what James did.  
  
"Lily, come on! What did he do?" Sirius asked pleadingly.  
  
"Ask him!" Lily shrieked, causing the whole class to look at her.  
  
"Ms. Evans, why don't you keep your conversations until after class," Professor Gorth suggested, continuing with class. That had gotten Sirius to retire from trying.  
  
Don't get me wrong, Lily still hung out with Sirius and Remus, but continued to ignore James. It was a hard task to ignore James though, seeing that Sirius, Remus, and Barbara were all trying to get her to talk to him. They were hanging out with him 24/7 forcing Lily to hang out with him, until she decided to go to the library or the dorm.  
  
James was an emotionless zombie without Lily. He just wasn't himself without her anymore. About a week after James' moved rank to the zombie of the group, Sirius finally decided it was time to talk to James. He hadn't bothered him before because he thought that it would all blow by, but for the first time he was wrong.  
  
"James, I have the perfect idea for Lily to forgive you," Sirius said. They both were in the common room in deep discussion until nightfall, finally deciding to go to bed.  
  
"I wonder what they were talking about all day," Barbara said aloud to Lily. Lily of course had to forgive Barbara, cause she didn't know what she could do without her. Yeah the guys were her best friends, but they were guys. Some things you just can't tell a guy without getting a guy response.  
  
The next day went pretty uneventful, until they whole group, except James and Sirius, were seated in the common room. They had just eaten dinner and were casually talking about various subjects. One of the subjects always being Quiditch.  
  
James and Sirius walked into the common room, getting the usual looks from all the girls. Then they walked in front of the group and smiled.  
  
"What's up?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow at the two. Sirius stepped ahead and held out a florescent poster. It said:  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
8:00-midnight  
  
At Helga's Bar  
  
All of them were all nodding their heads to say they wanted to, except Lily.  
  
"I think I'll just go to bed early," Lily said, faking a yawn.  
  
"Nope. Lily Marie Evans, you are coming with us!" Barbara exclaimed, grabbing Lily's arm. "But first, to the bat cave! A.k.a., we must get dressed!"  
  
All the guys were a bit puzzled, but sat down anyway.  
  
Lily and Barbara roamed through both their closets.  
  
"I've got nothing!" Lily cried, throwing one shirt after another on the floor.  
  
"Let me help you then!" Barbara said, dragging Lily over to her closet. Barbara handed her a red spaghetti strap shirt and blank leather pants. Lily just stared at the outfit.  
  
"Well! Got get dressed!" Barbara said, pushing her to the bathroom. The majority of the girls were out doing other stuff. In seventh year you were permitted to stay out late at night. The curfew was 1 a.m. (Yeah yeah I know. Just leave the comments till after).  
  
Finally the two girls were ready, both wearing small amounts of makeup, and wearing the same thing except different colors of tube tops. Lily left her hair down, while Barbara put hers up in a playful bun. All three boys looked over, and their mouths dropped to the ground. Both of them walked to the portrait.  
  
Barbara looked back and sighed saying, "Are you guys coming or will we have to find another three guys to go with?"  
  
All three of them shook their heads and stood up, walking to the portrait (Peter, of course, wasn't there). Another one of their friends ran down the stairs, and joined them. Her name was Mallory, and Lily liked her well enough. She was dressed in the same thing too, except had a blue top (Barbara had a tan top on). They climbed out of the portriat and headed for the statue. James peeked around for the night watchman, and then tapped on the statue, muttering a few words. The statue opened up and they all walked through the long passage until reaching the stairs. They immerged from the trap door, and greeted the shop owner.  
  
All of them left the candy shop, and headed to Helga's Bar. They finally saw the big flashing sign, and walked in. The girls got some whistles, while they walked into the large group of people. Lily was a little nervous, but wasn't when they got up on the stage and sang "I Will Survive".  
  
They all returned to their seats, and waited for the next act to come on. A boy came on the stage, but Lily couldn't tell who it was until she heard the announcer.  
  
"Next up, James Potter!"  
  
Lily gasped, as she saw him with a guitar over his shoulder. He was trembling all over, he was never good at public things. It just went natural when he played Quiditch, but this was way different. She saw him take a deep breath and say, "This is for you Lily. I love you. Oh and I'm kind of mixing up these songs a bit."  
  
Lily felt tears come to her eyes but kept them back, as she felt all her friends' eyes fall on her then back on James. Of course Sirius was just smiling.  
  
James began strumming on his guitar to a slow beat, and then the lyrics began (they don't go completely with it, but it's wikked cute):  
  
I knew that this moment would come in time,  
  
Lily was amazed at how good he sounded, he never had told her….  
  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly,  
  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside,  
  
Are you searching for words that you can't find,  
  
Trying to hide your emotions but eyes don't lie,  
  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye,  
  
So I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again,  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping for someday,  
  
Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say,  
  
I don't want to let you leave this way,  
  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side,  
  
And I know this may be  
  
The very last time that we see each other cry,  
  
But whatever happens know that I'll....  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again,  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth hoping that someday,  
  
You'll come back to me,  
  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth,  
  
Believing that one day you'll come back to me,  
  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,  
  
Hoping for someday……  
  
The beat suddenly quickened a bit, not much, but still sped up. His voice rang throughout the bar, and he began again:  
  
So you're scared to show your feelings ,  
  
Baby I do understand,  
  
Well I don't make a promise I can't keep ,  
  
And I vow to be a real good friend ,  
  
In those big green eyes I see a glow of love ,  
  
I just hope I'm the one you're dreaming of ,  
  
Let me be the one to love you ,  
  
Let me be the one to care,  
  
Let me be the one to light your flame ,  
  
Oh baby Oh baby ,  
  
Let me be the one ,  
  
We spend all our time together ,  
  
We can't stand to sleep alone ,  
  
When you say you have to leave for now ,  
  
I miss you before you're gone ,  
  
Don't be scared to show your feelings,  
  
Cause baby I do understand,  
  
And I don't make promises that I can't keep,  
  
And I vow to be a real good man,  
  
Let me be the one to love you,  
  
Let me be the one to care,  
  
Let me be the one to light your flame,  
  
Oh baby Oh baby,  
  
Let me be the one,  
  
Let me be the one to love you,  
  
Let me be the one to care,  
  
Let me be the one to light your flame,  
  
Oh baby Oh baby,  
  
Let me be the one,  
  
For you……..  
  
James did the last few chords and stopped. The whole place was silent for a second, and then everyone stood up clapping. Lily felt tears falling down her face, and then felt all eyes on her, including James.  
  
She looked around desperately and in a couple of minutes was heading down the long passage. She didn't know why she had left, but she had. She still saw those images of the girl, and knew she was being foolish. She came out of the statue and ran to the astronomy tower, knowing no one was there right now. She reached the tower, and slid against the wall crying her eyes out. She put her head in her hands, and kept on crying. Lily opened her eyes and saw a bright light seeping through the space between her fingers. She slowly removed her hands from her face, and gasped. Right in front of her was a glowing figure…an angel. This angel was her mother.  
  
"M..M…Mom?" Lily asked, in a state of shock.  
  
"Yes dear, it's me. I have come to advise you something because you are being awfully foolish. You and James belong together."  
  
"But mom, he cheated on me!" Lily argued in protest.  
  
"Lily," her mother said softly, "I'm not aloud to tell you, so all I can say is follow your heart. His heart belongs to you no matter what."  
  
"I know…I do still love him."  
  
"Then be with him Lily. You complete him, and he completes you. Without each other you both will be lost. You can't stop the inevitable."  
  
"Thank you mom. I miss you guys."  
  
"We miss you dearly too Lily. We're all watching over you and are always with you. Just remember that. Oh and your dad says hi."  
  
Lily smiled and said, "I guess you have to go now…"  
  
"Yes I must. But don't forget what I told you, sweet flower."  
  
'I won't. I love you mom."  
  
"I love you too," her mother replied, slowly fading away.  
  
Lily sighed, and was about to get up. She saw James slowly walk in.  
  
"Are you alright Lily?" James said softly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry if you didn't like it," James muttered, looking down. Lily got up and walked to him.  
  
"I loved it." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both hugged in a warm embrace.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Lily said.  
  
"I've missed you more than you can imagine," James answered back, catching her off guard and kissing her passionately. Lily felt his warm arms around her, and kissed back. They slowly sat down, and Lily fell asleep in his protective arms.  
  
  
  
A/N: eee! Sorry about the song, I couldn't decide which one to use. Both are by Blessid Union of Souls. My favorite Band! I made another chapter just for you Katrina! @_@ lol well Toodlez!  
  
^_^  
  
Katrina~ Like it? 


End file.
